When I Dream
by jamierubinstein
Summary: A lot of heat from our girls! Definitely NSFW from beginning to end!
1. Chapter 1

When I Dream

NC17 Definitely NSFW

A/N: Just some summer heat between our girls!

Olivia was just waking up from a nice midday nap. It wasn't something she did very often, but she had been feeling a little run down lately and didn't want to get sick. She had the same dream she'd had the night before. It started out as a nice dream about a very naked Gus Aitoro and ended up as a very erotic dream with his goodie two shoes wife Natalia. It's not the first time Olivia had erotic dreams about women. She had them all the time. She just didn't know why she was dreaming about one of her maids at the Beacon.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and stood up. She realized she would need to go into the bathroom to freshen up before she could continue the rest of her day.

Natalia knocked on the door to the next room on her list for today. It was the owner's suite of rooms. They had run into each other on several occasions. Olivia Spencer's daughter Emma was Gus's niece. Olivia Spencer, even the sound of her name was imposing. Natalia was absolutely fascinated by her. She was extremely good looking. Beautiful really, but the thing that always came to mind first was very sensuous. Just looking at her made Natalia's mind go places she had never let it go before.

Natalia waited for a response to her knock. When she didn't get one, she used her pass key to open the door. It was the middle of the afternoon. She wasn't expecting Olivia or Emma to be there at this time of day. She pulled her cart into the living area and went into the little girl's room first. It was her routine to start there, then do her bathroom; next would be Olivia's bedroom and bathroom; the living area was always last as she was exiting the suite.

Olivia decided she needed to do more than just freshen up. The dream was still playing in her head like a loop. Her center was still throbbing. She decided a nice hot shower would be the answer to her problem. The new hand held shower head that she had installed was rapidly becoming her favorite accessory. She was really surprised at how turned on she was. Her nipples were rock hard. They could easily be seen through her bra and her chemise. Once she got her top and bra off, she watched herself in the mirror as she tugged and pulled on those very aroused nubs.

Natalia was on autopilot as she worked her way through her niece's room. Her mind was on her niece's mother. It seemed to Natalia that she spent a good deal of her day thinking about the green eyed beauty. She wasn't sure when it started, but lately she couldn't get her off her mind or out of her fantasies. What had started out rather innocent had turned into pure sexual fantasy. She knew all about Olivia Fucking Spencer's reputation. She knew Olivia went through men like changing her purse. Natalia knew she had nothing to offer a woman like her, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream and fantasize all she wanted. Cleaning hotel rooms generally didn't require a lot of thought. It gave her plenty of time to develop her fantasies anyway she wanted. Before meeting Olivia, she used to think about how she'd spend the money if she hit it big with the lottery. Now all her fantasies revolved around making love to that beautiful woman.

It always started the same. She'd come in to clean the suite. She'd take care of Emma's rooms and head over to take care of Olivia's side of the suite. She would go into clean the bathroom and find Olivia naked in the shower. Natalia would waste no time getting out of her uniform and would join Olivia in the shower. Olivia would be surprised for a moment, but would pull Natalia into the spray of water with her.

Olivia was leaning up against the wall of the shower and let the shower head do its job. She was picturing Natalia on her knees in front of her, using that pink tongue to please her, instead of preaching at her. It felt so good. She wanted to make it last.

Natalia was so involved in her fantasy, she didn't even notice that she had finished Emma's rooms and was pushing her cart towards Olivia's room. She was on autopilot when she opened the door to Olivia's bathroom and found it full of steam. It brought her back out of her dreams. Then she heard something she had only heard in her most daring fantasies. Olivia moaning out her name.

"Oh my god Natalia. Right there. Don't make me cum yet; tease me a little longer." Natalia's knees almost buckled. Olivia was having the same types of fantasies that she was having. Her center immediately flooded past her panties and down onto the tops of her thighs. It was now or never. She's calling out your name. Now get in there and give her what she's asking for.

Natalia removed all her clothes. She really wasn't sure if this was real or just another fantasy. Whatever it was, she was going in that shower with Olivia. She quickly opened the shower door and stepped in. Olivia had her eyes closed, one hand was at her breast, pinching and pulling on one of her nipples. The other hand was holding the shower head between her legs. Natalia got on her knees in front of Olivia and gently started to kiss and lick Olivia's knee. Her hands went up the back of both Olivia's legs.

"Let me see you touch your breast with both hands." Natalia couldn't believe Olivia didn't scream when she opened the shower or when she first touched her. Now she was following directions. Olivia had dropped the shower head and was working both her breasts. Natalia moved her head closer to Olivia's center. Olivia's scent filled her senses. It made her mouth water. Natalia had never done this before, but she knew what she liked on the rare occasions Gus did this for her. She didn't hesitate. She used her left hand to open Olivia up and her right hand came from behind. Natalia entered Olivia with two fingers in her center and her thumb pressed in the back. Natalia first licked then sucked Olivia's hard clit into her mouth and started to nibble. She matched the rhythm of her fingers fucking Olivia to her lips sucking her.

Olivia couldn't believe how real this fantasy felt. Natalia just walking into the shower with her; naked and giving orders. She could feel Natalia's hands on her. When she felt a thumb go in her butt she opened her eyes. She was shocked to see it wasn't a fantasy. Natalia was there in person and fucking the hell out of her. She laughed and gave herself over to the overwhelming sensations. She thought she had been close before, but this was something she had never felt before.

"Oh god! That's it! Don't stop. Don't stop!" This was going to be the climax of Olivia's life. Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, Natalia started to hum. The vibration sent her careening over the edge. Natalia used the hand held shower head to take herself over the edge. Then she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed. She quickly made Olivia's bed, grabbed her cart and left the suite. She went right back to work. She had to clean the other two suites on this floor.

Neither woman was really sure if what happened was real or fantasy. Neither of the them mentioned it to anyone. When Natalia came into Olivia's office that evening to clean it, both of them acted as if nothing had happened. Olivia shut down her computer, grabbed her purse and headed upstairs to have dinner with Emma. Natalia finished up Olivia's office and headed home to her husband and son.

Gus noticed that Natalia was very distracted. He thought this would be the best time to bring up his business trip to Chicago. He was telling her that he was going for a detective's conference on racial profiling. What he wasn't telling her was that Harley was going with him. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside her again. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Sleeping with Harley was the most exciting thing he had ever done in his life. He only had to wait two more years for Rafe to turn eighteen and his obligation would be complete; he could leave Natalia and have Harley every night.

Natalia was barely aware that Gus was even in the room. Her mind was completely on her activities earlier in the day. She was just as wet now as she had been then. She needed to cum again. She was bringing the bowl of rice to the table when she noticed Gus had a hard on. She quickly looked at the clock. They still had an hour until Rafe was due back from his friends house. It was more than enough time to get Gus to make her cum and eat dinner too.

Natalia set the bowl on the table and moved towards Gus. She pushed his plate away and sat down on the table in front of him. She wasn't wearing any underwear and the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils. He got fully hard. He stood up and opened his pants. His rock hard cock popped out as soon as his pants were open. Natalia spread her legs wide and put her feet up on the table. Without even kissing each other, Gus lined up his throbbing cock and thrust deeply in to Natalia. Natalia groaned loudly as Gus started to pump. She reached her hand down and found her hard clit and pinched it between her thumb and index finger. She came twice before Gus shot hard into her.

Neither of them said a word during the whole thing. Both were completely involved in the fantasy going on in their own imaginations of another person. Speaking would have broken the spell. When Gus was finished, he stepped back and put himself back in his pants. Natalia pulled down her skirt and went back to putting dinner on the table. The evening was pleasant. Rafe came home on time. Everyone went to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I Dream part 2

NC17 NSFW

A/N: Hopefully you are going to need a very cold room to read this in. There are several smexy acts in this update!

The next morning, Natalia arrived at work ready to get on with the day. Olivia arrived to her office early in hopes of getting caught up on a lot of the paperwork she had been putting off. When she was finally done, she stood up to stretch out the kinks in her back. She grabbed her purse and told her secretary that she would be gone for several hours. She headed for the elevators and her suite. Her mind kept going back to yesterday. She knew that what she thought happened, had indeed actually happened. At least she was pretty sure.

Natalia finished all her rooms on the tenth floor. She rode the employee elevator up to the fifteenth. She wanted to get the suites done before lunch so she could do the offices after lunch. She was working on a brand new fantasy about Olivia. She was really hoping she wouldn't run into her. She didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. She didn't want to ruin the fantasy. Natalia got out of the elevator and pushed her cart to the door of Olivia's suite. She swiped her pass key and opened the door. Following her routine, she headed to Emma's room and quickly brought the room back into shape. Next was Olivia's side of the suite, and after would be the living area.

When she walked into Olivia's bedroom, the curtains were closed and the room was in semi darkness. Natalia could make out a figure laying on the bed. It was a very naked Olivia. Natalia's center started to get moist. She cleared her throat to let Olivia know she was there. Olivia turned her body towards Natalia. She ran her hand up her body. She stopped at her breasts and played with her nipples. Natalia stood motionless. Her own panties were now drenched in her longing for this woman on the bed.

Natalia watched as Olivia started to roll her hips. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, but she was now completely naked. Her own hand had disappeared into her folds. Now it was Olivia's turn to watch. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Her legs were spread apart as wide as she could get them. Olivia put her hand out, reaching for Natalia. Natalia moved towards her and dropped to her knees in front of Olivia. The scent of Olivia's arousal was absolutely intoxicating. She lunged forward and captured Olivia's center with her mouth. Olivia fell backwards onto the bed and wrapped her long shapely legs around Natalia's shoulders. This gave Natalia access to all of Olivia. Natalia was not shy. She had no problem taking full advantage.

Natalia moved her tongue from Olivia's center to her tight hole. She laved it heavily; sticking the tip in to lube inside. Olivia was moaning and rolling her hips. Her hand was holding Natalia's head in place. Natalia was tongue fucking her ass and stuck four fingers into Olivia's center. She coated all her fingers in Olivia's plentiful juices. She moved her mouth to Olivia's clit and started to suck. She pulled her fingers out of Olivia's center and reentered Olivia with three fingers in the front and her thumb in the back.

Olivia's body was on fire. No one had ever even tried to do what Natalia was doing to her. She was fighting as hard as she could not to cum. This was too good to end so quickly. The warmth of Natalia's mouth and the hard sucking and the pounding she was giving her center and her ass made Olivia want this to go on forever.

"Oh god that's so good! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Olivia finally had to give in and let the sensations overtake her. She screamed out "Yes" as the orgasm ripped through her entire body. Natalia moved her mouth away from Olivia. She quickly rotated Olivia onto her stomach and started to fuck her hard from behind. Olivia seemed to be transported to a place she had never been before. This was an explosive orgasm. For the first time in her life, Olivia ejaculated. It covered Natalia's hand.

Natalia used the abundance of liquid to lube Olivia's puckered muscle. She easily slid her two fingers into Olivia's tight channel. She gently started to twist her wrist to the left and then back to the right as she pounded her. Olivia couldn't believe how good this felt. She knew she was just moments away from cumming again. In all the times she had been with men, she had never even come close to cumming this hard so many times in a row. She passed out when the fourth orgasm crashed through her.

Olivia woke up to find herself on her stomach. When she stretched, she smiled at the soreness in parts of her body that had never been this sore. She rolled over and looked for Natalia. She quickly realized that she was alone in her room. She got up and soon learned that she was correct; she was alone in the suite. That saddened her. She went and showered and headed back down stairs to her office. She didn't want to be alone. Emma was at school and was going straight to her father's after school.

Olivia kept herself very busy. She didn't even hear Natalia enter her office until she heard the lock on her office door slide into place. Their eyes met. Olivia stood up. She moved out from behind her desk and sat on the edge of it. She motioned for Natalia to come to her. Natalia moved forward. She started to drop to her knees, but Olivia stopped her. Olivia stood up and turned Natalia over to the desk.

Olivia moved around and bent Natalia over the desk. Natalia eagerly did what Olivia wanted. She pulled her skirt up as she bent over. This was one of Natalia's favorite fantasies-Olivia fucking her into next week on this beautiful desk. She had the fantasy almost every time she cleaned the offices.

Olivia was given a beautiful view of Natalia's ass without any barriers to block that view. When Natalia spread her legs as far apart as she could, Olivia watched as liquid glistened from Natalia's folds. Olivia groaned at the sight. She couldn't stop her hand from reaching out to feel how wet Natalia was. Her fingers were instantly covered in slick juice. It felt wonderful. Olivia moved her fingers until she found Natalia's opening. She thrust three fingers in as far as she could. Natalia deeply groaned as she slammed her body back into Olivia's hand.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Olivia couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Natalia. She also couldn't believe how wet it was making her. Olivia never got wet pleasing someone else. But the feeling of Natalia's wet walls pulsating around her fingers was an incredible turn on. She could feel the strong beginnings of her own orgasm as it was building. Watching Natalia's wild need as she slammed back into every one of her thrusts caused Olivia to move her other hand under her own skirt and into her folds. It took only moments for Olivia to send them both over the edge together. Hearing Natalia calling out her name as she came was amazing. It was one of the most satisfying sexual experience of her life.

This went on for several weeks. Natalia would find Olivia in her suite and take her hard and rough. The only words spoken where moans and groans of passion. Then later in the day, Olivia would wait for Natalia to come clean her office. It was her turn to fuck the little Latina until they both went careening over the edge. It was wildly satisfying for both of them. Neither had any intentions of changing or ending the affair.

The first time they saw each other outside of the Beacon was at the Bauer's Fourth of July picnic. They eyed one another for the first few hours. Natalia was enjoying how Olivia was flirting with every man that talked to her, but was giving her a constant view of her ass as she was slipping her hands in and out of her back pockets, then would turn and wink at her. They both felt their sexual need for the other grow more and more as the afternoon wore on. Finally, when Natalia didn't think she could control herself much longer, she watched as Olivia made sure Emma was well taken care of. Then she made eye contact with Natalia before wandering into house. Natalia didn't even consider stopping herself. She followed Olivia into the house and into the upstairs master bathroom.

"Take off you shorts, Olivia. I have wanted to fuck you all day." Olivia didn't hesitate for a moment. She was more excited than she ever remembered being. Natalia watched as Olivia slowly did an incredibly erotic strip for her. Natalia quickly removed her own pants and slipped her hand down into her own folds. She took the edge off as Olivia slowly undressed. Olivia felt her juices run down her thigh as she watched Natalia take care of herself.

Olivia dropped to her knees. She spread Natalia's legs out and moved one leg to her shoulder. Olivia systematically cleaned Natalia from her tight hole to her clit. Natalia was amazed that she could still be this aroused after just cumming. When Olivia pushed into her with two fingers in the front and her thumb in the back, Natalia didn't think anything could feel any better. Then Olivia roughly sucked her clit into her mouth and used the flat of her tongue to roughly press on it. It only took moments for Natalia to shatter into a million pieces. Olivia quickly guided her to the floor so she wouldn't fall.

Natalia barely had her breathing under control when she grabbed Olivia by the hips and turned her around. "Get on your hands and knees so you can give me your ass!" Olivia moaned in anticipation. Natalia got in position behind her. Her right hand went between Olivia's legs, up into her folds. Olivia was wetter than Natalia ever remembered. Natalia found Olivia's opening and easily pushed four fingers inside her; stretching her out wide. Olivia immediately started to buck her hips. Natalia started a slow twisting and pumping motion. Olivia was so close to exploding. Natalia moved her left hand over Olivia's cheeks. She slid her fingers down into the crevice and found her tight hole. The moment Natalia pushed her thumb past the tight muscle, Olivia started cumming.

Natalia pulled her fingers out of Olivia as soon as her walls stopped pulsating. She stood up and walked to the sink and washed her hands. Then she used toilet paper to clean herself up. She quickly got dressed as Olivia followed behind her. Olivia was fully dressed when Natalia opened the bathroom door. She was shocked to see the mayor standing there.

"Oh Doris, I'm sorry did we keep you waiting?" Doris was surprised when the town goody goody opened the door. She was even more surprised to see she hadn't been alone in the bathroom. But she was shocked to see that is was Olivia Spencer in there with Natalia. If ever there were two people she wouldn't pick to be together, it was Spencer and Mary Poppins.

"Ah no, you didn't keep me waiting. I just got here. You opened the door just as I was reaching for the knob." Natalia smiled and nodded at Doris. Then she walked out of the bathroom without saying another word. Doris watched her go and turned around to look at Olivia. Olivia was drying her hands with one of the towels that had been arranged on the counter for company.

"What's going on between you and miss goody two shoes?" Olivia looked at Doris like she was speaking a foreign language. "Why were you in this bathroom with Natalia Rivera?" Doris spoke slow to emphasize her question. Olivia just tilted her head at Doris. She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, fluffed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Doris stood there, not really sure of what just happened.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

When I Dream part 3

NC17 NSFW!

i own nothing and expect even less!

For the rest of the weekend, Doris's question kept running through Olivia's mind. What was she doing with Natalia Rivera? She didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure she wanted an answer. Whatever they were doing was the best time of her life. She did know one thing for sure, she didn't want it to stop.

Monday morning came bright and early. Even though she didn't have a shift today at the Beacon, Natalia was up before dawn per her usual. She put on the coffee and started a load of laundry. The coffee had just finished and she was preparing her first cup when Gus came into the kitchen.

"Well good morning. You're up early. Can I fix you a cup of coffee?" Gus shook his head yes as he sadly smiled at his wife. He knew he was about to break her heart. Unfortunately it couldn't be helped. When they were at the Bauer picnic, Harley told him she was pregnant. After much deliberation, he decided he just couldn't wait until Rafe was eighteen to leave. Harley and the new baby we're going to need him now. His one regret was having to break his poor naïve wife's heart.

"Honey, why don't you sit down for a moment and have a cup with me. There is something I need to tell you." Natalia's first thought was that Doris had said something to him at the Bauer's on Saturday. But he didn't look mad or indignant; he looked sad. Maybe he had bad news about someone in the family.

"Are you alright? Are my parents ok? What do you have to tell me?" Gus took one of her hands in both of his and held it.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm fine and as far as I know your parents are fine too. I just have to tell you...that Saturday at the barbecue...um...Harley told me...she told me that she is pregnant...and that...and that I am the father..." That was all that Natalia heard. Her heart and mind were screaming it was finally over. She could leave this man she had stopped loving years ago. It was finally over. She had to worked very hard not to smile as relief washed over her body.

Natalia took a moment to gather her thoughts about what Gus had just told her. There were a lot of repercussions to getting another woman pregnant. The only thing she was sure of at this moment was that she didn't want to be in the same house with Gus right now. "When I get home tonight, I want you to be gone. I know we can be adults about this. Our love died a very long time ago. However, it is your responsibility to explain all of this to Rafe. I'm going upstairs to shower and get dressed. I won't return until late tonight. That should give you plenty of time. Please make sure Rafe eats a good dinner." Natalia drank all the coffee in her cup. She stood and walked upstairs to what used to be their bedroom.

Natalia was in the car and heading down the street before she knew where she was going. She was sad that her marriage had finally fallen apart, but she knew neither of them had been acting married for a long time. They had gotten married when she had accidentally become pregnant with Rafe. They were both still juniors in high school. Their parents helped them out with babysitting so they could both finish high school. They had been madly in love for about the first five years. This was not the first time Gus had been unfaithful. The first time had broken Natalia's heart. After she recovered, she stopped being faithful too. She had, had more than one affair in the last ten years. That thought made her think of Olivia. Thinking about Olivia always made her wet. She turned the car towards town. She knew exactly what she wanted. She had two stops to make before it was late enough to visit Olivia.

Natalia took her time and care with her errands. She knew what she wanted and made sure that's exactly what she got. Then it was time to head over to the Beacon. She quickly headed for the employee's dressing rooms. She brought the packages she had acquired on her errands. She wanted to be wearing them when she found Olivia. She went into one of the private rooms and stripped down till she was naked. She took the strap on out of the box and adjusted the straps. She stepped into it and pulled it up and adjusted it to fit her body. Next, she pulled on a pair of men's boxer briefs. They covered the straps and in her mind, made it look a whole lot sexier. Next came her pair of very worn, loosely fitting jeans. She had them since just after Rafe was born. A white men's button down oxford dress shirt rounded out the outfit. She folded up her bra and put it back in one of the bags. She pulled her cowboy boots back on, put her bags and her purse in her locker and headed towards the door. She stopped to look at her reflection in the full length mirror by the door. What she saw made her smile.

Natalia rode the guest elevator up to Olivia's suite. She didn't want to take any chances of running into the other Beacon employees and have to lie about why she was here on her day off. Every move she made caused the base of the phallus to make contact with her clit. She was starting to understand why men always had sex on their minds. The doors opened on Olivia's floor and she walked to her door. She thought about knocking, but that might cause the need for awkward conversation. She double checked the time to make sure Jane had already picked Emma up and taken her to summer camp. She used her key card to open the door. She followed the sound of music she heard coming from the bedroom.

Olivia was standing in front of her full length mirror admiring herself. She was surprised to see Natalia's reflection in the mirror. She knew it was her day off. But even if she was scheduled for a shift today, it was still too early for it to start. Olivia let her eyes travel the length of Natalia's body. The Latina had a look of burning desire in her eyes as she got a glimpse of Olivia's naked body under the open robe. Natalia had on a crisp white shirt. It was opened low enough to show Olivia that Natalia wasn't wearing a bra. Her hard brown nipples were showing through the fabric. Olivia's eyes wandered down to the very worn jeans hanging on her hips. Olivia could almost swear it looked like Natalia had a hard on. Natalia started to move towards her.

Because Olivia wearing a beautiful green silk robe that was hanging open, Natalia could only get glimpses of what was underneath. It was intoxicating. Without really being aware of what she was doing, Natalia found herself moving closer and closer to Olivia. Their eyes held contact in the mirror. Natalia came up behind Olivia and pressed herself into Olivia's back. Her arms went around to the front of Olivia and she found Olivia's breast with her hands. When her fingers grasped onto her nipples, she started to grind the phallus into the crack of Olivia's ass. All Olivia could do was try to suck in air.

When Olivia started to moan, Natalia kept one hand rolling and tugging on her nipple. She moved her other hand down over her stomach to her mons and then between her folds. She found Olivia's clit already hard. She matched her fingers to the rhythm of her hips grinding into Olivia. It didn't take long for Olivia's knees to start to give way. Natalia helped her down to the floor and put her on her hands and knees.

They still kept eye contact in the mirror. Natalia opened the fly on her jeans and pulled out one the widest dildos Olivia had ever seen. She started to feel her arousal run down her thighs. Natalia was going to fuck her with her huge cock from behind. "Yes" came out of her mouth without her even realizing it.

Natalia slipped her hand under the robe and into Olivia's folds from behind. She coated it in all the slick liquid Olivia was producing. Olivia was almost ready to cum as she watched Natalia use that hand to lube her cock. Natalia was getting so close. It was almost like jerking herself off. Every movement of the dildo was movement on her clit. She couldn't wait another second. She folded the robe up and out of her way without taking it off. She carefully lined up the lubed dildo to Olivia's opening. She thrust her hips as hard as she could into Olivia. The both groaned out in pleasure. Natalia pulled back almost all the way and slammed back into Olivia. Olivia met Natalia's thrust with one of her own. Natalia moved into a fast rhythm. Fucking Olivia with every bit of energy she had. The only sounds were of Olivia and Natalia moaning and the wet sound of the dildo as it slid in and out.

Olivia wasn't sure if she was cuming over and over or if it was just one incredible climax. It was building again and she just let go and allowed it to rip through her. They both collapsed onto the floor. It only took Natalia a few moments to catch her breath. She pulled the dildo out of Olivia's center and lined it up with her anus. She slowly started to push the head past the strong band of muscle. Olivia groaned as she shifted her body to give Natalia better access.

Natalia moved slowly. She didn't want to hurt Olivia. The dildo was large. She started a slow, but steady rhythm. Olivia's moaning and body movement let her know that it was good for Olivia. To add to Olivia's pleasure, Natalia moved her hand under Olivia and found her opening. She swirled her fingers around in the juices and pushed three fingers in as deep as she could.

Olivia had never felt this full before. When Natalia's fingers found her ultra sensitive spot and started to caress it, Olivia was sure her head was going to blow off. The orgasm started to build in ways Olivia wasn't sure she'd live through. At some point she realized she was chanting, "fuck me" out loud. Natalia was doing it better than anyone had ever done it before.

Natalia continued to fuck Olivia repeatedly until it was almost time for Emma to come home from camp. By that time they had been in the bedroom, the living room, and the shower. Olivia wasn't sure she'd be able to walk. Olivia was left panting and recovering as Natalia got dressed and left.

Olivia was very aware that Natalia never said a word. As she lay there thinking back on all the times they had been together, she realized that not only did Natalia rarely speak, she also never kissed her. Again Doris's question came to her. What was this thing between them?

Olivia sat up in bed. She didn't have time to wonder about this. Emma would be home any minute. She was about to get up when she saw the strap on laying on the floor. She quickly picked it up. She took it into the bathroom and cleaned it. Her next thoughts were where she could put it so that Emma wouldn't accidentally find it. She decided the top shelf of her closet would have to do for now. She buried it under some sweaters because she needed to get dressed.

While she was in the the shower, she realized how very sore she was in places she had never been sore before. She didn't realize she was smiling until she saw her reflection in the mirror. She quickly dried herself off. She decided to leave her hair down to dry on its own. She put on a touch of mascara and went into the bedroom. She threw on a favorite old t shirt and her most comfortable pair of jeans. She didn't put on anything underneath. She was concerned they would be uncomfortable.

Emma came bursting through the door just as Olivia was coming out of the bedroom. Emma lunged up into Olivia's arms almost knocking them both to the ground. It was always a treat when her mommy was home durning the day.

Jane had never seen her boss looking so relaxed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. It didn't look like she had a stick of makeup on and she was just as beautiful. Jane could tell she didn't have a bra on under her t shirt and her bare feet were sticking out of some very worn jeans. Jane thought her boss looked at least ten years younger.

"You look wonderful Ms. Spencer-so relaxed. Did you spend the day at the spa?" Olivia smiled at Jane. She really was a sweet girl.

"Thank you Jane. I didn't go to the spa today. I was here relaxing all day waiting for Emma to come back from school." She handed Jane a hundred dollar bill and told her she had the afternoon off. "Emma why don't you go in your room and change out of your dirty camp clothes. When you're finished, how would you like to go to Company and have Buzz burgers for dinner? Then we can come home and have a movie night." Emma jumped out of Olivia's arms cheering and ran quickly if not quietly into her room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When I dream part 4

NC17 NSFW

Thank to all the people reading this little bit of summer fun!

i own nothing!

Emma ran into Company just ahead of Olivia. Blake was behind the bar and waved to Emma and smiled when she saw Olivia following right behind. Blake was surprised at how Olivia was dressed-an old t shirt, very worn jeans with flip flops on her tanned feet. It looked like the only makeup she was wearing was a little mascara and maybe just a colored lipgloss. She looked stunning. It pissed Blake off. It wasn't fair. She was strong, beautiful with or without makeup and richer than Midas.

"Hi Emma and Olivia. Why don't you go ahead and sit wherever you want. Natalia will be out in a minute to help you." Olivia was shocked to hear that Natalia was working here. She worked very hard to hide her surprise so Blake wouldn't notice. Emma picked her favorite booth which was by the front door. They both crawled in on their knees to the back booth so they could sit down next to each other at the back of the booth. It always made Emma happy when her mommy was silly.

Olivia had a good view of the restaurant. She would be able to see Natalia no matter where she was in the room. That thought surprised her. She was realizing just how much she was thinking about Natalia. That thought made her wet. Blake came over to the table with a kids coloring placemat and crayons.

Emma was busy coloring when Natalia came out of the kitchen. She was dressed almost the same as when she came into Olivia's bedroom. The only differences Olivia noticed was Natalia now had a bra on, a t shirt with the Company logo and the little apron. Over all, it was a new look for Natalia. Kind of on the masculine side. Olivia got even wetter than she had been. She shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"Hello Emma, I'm happy to see you again so soon. Did you have fun at the picnic this weekend?" Emma looked up; she was very happy to see her Tia Natalia.

"Tia it's so good to see you! How is Rafe? We had so much fun at the picnic. Did he tell you we won the three legged race?" Natalia started to giggle. Emma was such a happy child. It was very hard not to get caught up in her enthusiasm.

"Yes, he told me all about it. He's going to be so jealous I got to see you today and he didn't." Olivia never noticed how wonderful Natalia's laugh was. She also noticed that Emma was completely taken with her. Why hadn't she noticed these things before? Emma told Natalia they were going to have a movie night before she had to go to sleep. Before Olivia realized it, Emma had invited Natalia to join them. Natalia smiled brightly, but never really gave Emma an answer. Olivia noticed she never made eye contact with her. Natalia took their order and went back into the kitchen. Olivia took note of how the slight heel on Natalia's cowboy boots made her ass look great in those worn jeans.

Once they got back to their suite, Olivia had Emma change into her pjs before they started the movie. Olivia changed out of her jeans and into her favorite pair of yoga pants. Then Olivia made the popped corn while Emma picked out the movie. Olivia was hoping it wouldn't be Inside Out again, but if it was that would give her plenty of time to think about this whole Natalia issue. Emma put the movie in the player and Olivia set the big bowl of popped corn down on the coffee table. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Emma ran to open the door.

"Tia Natalia! You're right on time! We were just about to start the movie." Olivia turned around. She was really surprised to see Natalia. All of a sudden, a feeling of shyness came over her when Natalia came into the room. Olivia actually blushed when she felt how wet she got from just being in the same room with the sexy Latina. Natalia had changed out of the Company tee and her bra. She had the oxford back on, very clearly without a bra. This look was such a total turn on for Olivia.

"I had to finish my shift first, little one. I got here as fast as I could. I brought some ice cream. If your mommy says it's alright, I could make us all sundaes!" Emma cheered when Olivia shook her head yes.

"Ok Bean, you start the movie and I'll go into the kitchen with Natalia and help her with the sundaes." Emma ran and grabbed the remote and pushed play. She was oblivious to the outside world as soon as a picture filled the screen. Natalia walked into the kitchenette. Olivia followed behind, enjoying the view. Olivia was about to speak when Natalia grabbed her by the waistband of her pants. She spun Olivia around and bent her over the counter. Natalia quickly pulled Olivia's yoga pants down around her ankles in one tug. She licked up the inside of Olivia's legs. She slid her hand down the crack of Olivia's ass and into her folds. Natalia filled with pride with the discovery of how wet Olivia was. She pressed two fingers inside and started to fuck Olivia hard and fast.

Olivia definitely didn't try to stop Natalia. She put her fist in her mouth so she wouldn't scream out loud. Natalia seemed to be hitting every spot inside. She didn't understand how it could be so good. Natalia could feel Olivia's walls starting to pulsate around her fingers. She knew Olivia was getting close. She found the spot inside that drove Olivia wild and started to put extra pressure as she caressed it. She watched a sheen of sweat form on Olivia's body. That was when Natalia put her thumb inside Olivia's ass. It only took seconds for Olivia to have a shattering climax on the kitchen counter.

Natalia pulled her hand away as Olivia recovered. She licked her fingers clean then washed them before she started on the ice cream. Once Olivia recovered, she pulled her pants back up. "Natalia don't you think..." Natalia covered Olivia's mouth with her fingers.

Natalia got very close and whispered in Olivia's ear. The warm breath on her ear caused Olivia to shiver and moan behind Natalia's fingers. "Olivia please, I don't want to talk. I don't want to think. When I'm with you all I want to do is feel. Thinking about it all will change it. I just want to lose myself in the dream of fucking you." Natalia removed her fingers and stepped out of Olivia's personal space. "Now just take the sundaes out to Emma. Where did you put the strap on? I want to put it on." Olivia told her where she hid it and carried the sundaes out to the living room. Natalia went into the bedroom. Olivia's center flooded when she saw the bulge in Natalia's jeans after she came back out of the bedroom a few minutes later.

Emma was sitting on the floor using the coffee table to eat. Her face was already covered in ice cream. Natalia went into the kitchenette and came back out with a damp towel. She laughed as she wiped Emma's face. She really missed Rafe being this age. They were just so cute. Emma went back to intently watching the movie. Natalia sat down on the couch almost behind Olivia. Natalia kept a close eye on Emma as her hand went under Olivia's t shirt and found her very hard nipple. She hoped Emma was like Rafe was when he was that age. Late night sugar made him sleepy. Five minutes after finishing her ice cream, her little head started to bob. Natalia moved her other hand under Olivia's tee. She was now tugging on both her nipples. Olivia laid her head on Natalia's shoulder and turned her face into the crook of her neck. Five more minutes and Emma laid her head down on the coffee table and was fast asleep.

Natalia pushed up Olivia's t shirt and sucked the hard nipples she had been tugging on into her mouth. When she felt Olivia start to moan, she pulled her mouth away. "Do you want to put her to bed or may I?" Olivia couldn't find her voice, so she waved her hand indicating that it was ok for Natalia to take her. "Wait here for me. Please don't move." Natalia carried Emma into her bedroom and tucked her in. She kissed her little forehead before turning around and closing the door behind her. Olivia was sitting right where she had been. That made Natalia smile. She put out her hand for Olivia to take.

Natalia led Olivia into the bedroom. She turned and locked the bedroom door behind them. She walked Olivia over to the king sized bed. Natalia started to pull Olivia's t shirt up. Olivia raised her arms over her head to make it easier for Natalia to get the tee off. When Natalia got the shirt off, she quickly used it to tie Olivia's wrists together. That got a sexy little laugh out of Olivia. "Lie down Olivia and let me tie this to the headboard." Olivia raised an eyebrow, but did as requested. Once that was completed, Natalia looked for and found Olivia's satin robe hanging on the door in the bathroom. She pulled the sash off and came back into the bedroom. She used the sash to blindfold Olivia. At first, Natalia was concerned this might be too much, but noticed how hard Olivia's nipples got, so she relaxed into her plan.

Natalia quickly removed Olivia's yoga pants. Then she removed her own boots, shirt and jeans. She crawled onto the bed with Olivia. Her plan had been to fuck her into next week, but the scent of Olivia's arousal and the glistening of moisture was too intoxicating to pass up. She settled herself between Olivia's legs. She started nibbling and biting up the inside of Olivia's thighs. She left several marks. She hoped Olivia was enjoying this as much as she was. She slowly worked her way to the prize. She used her tongue to gather up all the slick juices she could find.

Olivia was in complete ecstasy. Natalia's tongue was sending her into orbit. With her hands tied to the headboard, the only thing she could do was grind her center into Natalia's mouth. Natalia found her very hard nub and started to run her teeth up and down its length. It caused electricity to shoot up Olivia's spine. It was all she could do to hold on. She lost her hold when Natalia entered her center with three fingers and started pumping in rhythm with her lips on her clit. Olivia screamed out Natalia's name as she shattered into a million pieces.

Natalia couldn't wait a moment longer. She quickly untied Olivia's hands and rolled her onto her stomach. She spread Olivia's legs out as far as she could. She lined up the phallus and pressed it into Olivia's center and started to pump. Olivia raised up onto her hands and knees and returned each thrust with equal passion. Olivia could feel another orgasm building. It amazed her at how Natalia was able build such a physical reaction in her. The fire ball inside was growing bigger and bigger as Natalia's thrusting got stronger and faster. They both exploded together. Natalia collapsed down onto Olivia's back.

Once Olivia was able to catch her breath, she rolled them over and sat down on the large extension Natalia had strapped on. All she was doing was rocking and grinding. It was soft and gentle and was sending shock waves of pleasure through both of them. "Oh my god, Natalia! This is so good. You feel so good inside. I could fuck you like this forever." Natalia started to roll her hips; she reached for both of Olivia's breasts and started rolling her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers increasing the friction, increasing the pleasure they were both feeling. She felt the fire ignite again. They both kept the rhythm together. They hung on for as long as possible enjoying the slow build to the earth shattering climax.

Natalia woke up at her normal time, four thirty. She had gotten maybe an hour's sleep. It didn't matter how often she came, she couldn't get enough of fucking Olivia. She turned to look at her bedmate. Olivia was still asleep. She was lying spread eagle on her stomach with that beautiful ass outlined in the moon light coming in through the window. Just looking at her like this made Natalia wet. She was very tempted to fuck her awake, but she couldn't. She didn't have time right now because she needed to get home to check on Rafe. Hopefully, Gus was gone, but that left Rafe home alone. She went into the bathroom and showered. She put her clothes back on and took one more look at the beautiful woman sleeping so soundly. She was very torn, but her son needed her. This time she took the strap on with her when she left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

When I Dream part 5

NC17 NSFW

I OWN NOTHING!

Thank to everyone that's reading this. It is most appropriated

Olivia was woken up three hours later by Emma jumping up and down on the bed. She was laughing at her mother because she had forgotten to put on her pajamas. Olivia covered herself with the sheet and told Emma to go into the living room and order breakfast for them. She would be right out after she went to the bathroom. Olivia was disappointed when she noticed that Natalia wasn't there when she woke up. That was surprising to her. She realized everything about this thing with Natalia was surprising.

Natalia got home just as the sun was coming up. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. She went in through the mud room off the kitchen. At first she thought Gus was sitting at the table, but then she realized it was Rafe. "Where were you? Why are you just coming home now? Is that why dad is leaving?" Natalia didn't like the tone of his voice or the fact the he was giving her the third degree. He was the child.

"Well good morning to you too. You need to watch your tone young man. I'm your mother. You are not my father. I spent the night at the Beacon. I was giving your father the space he needed to do what he needed to get done. Did he talk to you? Did he tell you what's going on, what's going to happen in a few months?" Rafe sat there stone faced.

"Raphael Joseph don't test me this morning. Now answer me when I ask you a question!" Rafe gave her a very dirty look.

"My father told me that you and he were having some problems and you thought it would be best if he moved out." He looked at her like she was the devil himself.

"Is that all he told you?" Rafe nodded yes. "He didn't tell you what this latest problem was? He didn't tell you that you're going to have a new little brother or sister because he got Harley Cooper pregnant?" Rafe shook his head no. "No, he didn't tell you any of that did he?" Rafe's eyes got as big as plates. Then he got disgusted. His own father got his girlfriend's mother pregnant. "So do you have something you want to say to me now young man? I didn't just make a decision. The decision was made for me? I told him I would come home late enough so that he could talk to you man to man and get all his stuff out of the house. So, now I know he didn't really talk to you. Please tell me that at least his stuff is gone." Rafe again shook his head no.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He said he wanted to talk to you-that maybe he could get you to change your mind and he wouldn't have to leave." Natalia almost ran into the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe it, but Rafe had been telling the truth. There he was, sound asleep, snoring in what had once been their bed. Natalia walked into the room. She turned around towards the door and slammed it shut as hard as she could. Gus almost fell out of bed from the shock of being woken up that way. He was sure it must have been a gun shot.

"Get out of my bed and get out of this house. How dare you make it seem like I was throwing you out on a whim. How dare you not tell your son the truth. That you weren't even smart enough to wear a fucking condom, so you got your mistress pregnant. How dare you tell him that maybe by talking to me, you could change my mind. Why are you still here? Get the fuck out of this house!" Natalia stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes burning with anger.

Gus sat there without moving an inch. If Natalia had showed him half of the passion she was showing him now, he would have never started with all the women he had slept with since they had been married. He started to get hard just from all of Natalia's energy. Natalia saw the sheet start to tent over Gus's lap. She grabbed a book that was sitting on top of her dresser and threw it at him. Gus didn't think she could hit him, so he didn't try to cover himself. The pain that shot through his body when the book hit exactly where Natalia had aimed was excruciating. He curled up into a ball on the bed and tried not to scream out in pain. He didn't want Rafe to think he was a wuss.

"You disgust me. Take that to your bitch. You lost your chance to ever touch me again. If you're still here when I get back, you're gonna wish for just the book hitting you. Now get your shit and get out!" Natalia turned and went into her closet. She pulled out a fresh oxford in lavender. She took off the white one and put it in the hamper. Then she put on the lavender one. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew she needed to get out of there. She briefly told Rafe what was going on as she headed out the door.

She had some time to kill before her shift started at the hotel. She finally ended up in the Beacon restaurant. She didn't want to take the chance of running into Harley at Company. She really did not want to get into it with a pregnant woman. She ordered coffee, scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. She was hungry for the first time in days. After she slowly finished eating with several cups of coffee, she headed down to the locker room to change for her shift. She took the strap on out of her purse and put it on. For some reason, that she really didn't want to think about right now, it made her feel strong. She liked the men's underwear too. She didn't think anyone would notice the slight bulge under the skirt of her maid's uniform.

Natalia took care of all her assigned rooms before heading for Olivia's suite. She wasn't sure if Olivia would be there or in her office. She was hoping for the suite. They didn't have to worry about getting interrupted there. The phallus that had been pressing on her clit all morning was quite enjoyable, but she needed to cum. She put her pass key into the lock and opened the door. Olivia was fully dressed and sitting on the couch. She had a martini in her hand and was sipping it.

"Natalia, I'm glad you're here. I know you don't want to talk about what's going on between us, but I need to get some things off my chest before we can continue." Natalia frowned; after the morning she had, she really just wanted to fuck herself into oblivion, but she didn't stop Olivia from speaking.

"Thank you for letting me speak. I don't understand what is happening between us. I can't look at you without becoming aroused. I can't even think about you. I've never had anything like this happen to me before. But I want more with you Natalia. Is it possible for us to have more, to have a simple conversation? As much as I love the way you fuck me, I hate that you rarely say a word. I also hate that in all the times we have been together, we have yet to kiss. I really want to taste your lips, Natalia." Olivia paused for a moment. She wanted to be sure she had Natalia's full attention. "I was not thrilled waking up alone this morning. I would have liked for you to say goodbye." Natalia was glad Olivia wasn't really talking about feelings. She probably would want more too eventually, but for now she could live with ground rules.

"I don't know what this is either. I don't want to spend too much time dissecting it either. I don't want to ruin it. The only thing I'm sure of is that I feel free when I'm here. I'm me when I'm here. I'm not Rafe's mother or Gus's soon to be ex wife. I'm Natalia, doing exactly what I want to do. I'm not sure what my feelings are and I don't want to figure it out. I can live with your ground rules. I have spent quite a bit of time wondering what it would feel like to kiss those wonderful lips of yours. I didn't think you would be interested in kissing. Kissing makes it real and you've never really tried to kiss me either." There was an awkward silence for several moments. Finally, Olivia stood up and took Natalia's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Once they were both in the bedroom, Olivia turned on some music. She started to sway with the sound, doing her best to make the strip as erotic as she possibly could. She knew it would drive Natalia wild. By the time she was naked, Natalia was dripping with desire. Natalia stripped down to just the boxer briefs covering the strap on. Olivia pulled Natalia to her. She crushed their bodies together and took Natalia's mouth in their first kiss. It was so electric that neither of them thought they would survive. Finally, Natalia pushed Olivia backwards until she was forced to sit on the bed.

"Lie down on your belly for me Olivia. I love fucking you from behind. It gets me so hot." Olivia leaned into Natalia and sucked a nipple into her mouth instead. It felt so good, but it wasn't what Natalia wanted. She needed to fuck. She fisted her hand into Olivia's hair and pulled her head away from her breast.

"I said lie down on your belly." Olivia smiled. She turned and got on her hands and knees and crawled like a cat to the center of her king sized bed. She slid her hand down her belly and buried her fingers in her own folds. She pulled them out to find them glistening in her juices. She moved her fingers to the crevices between her cheeks. She lubed herself for Natalia; telling her what she wanted in the most seductive way. All Olivia heard was a low growl.

Watching Olivia tease her was driving Natalia crazy. She watched for as long as she could. Then she had to have her. Natalia almost jumped on the bed to get to Olivia. Her first move was sliding her fingers through all the slick liquid Olivia was producing. She quickly lubed the toy and lined it up with her tight hole. She slowly pressed the toy into Olivia. Olivia groaned and started to push back into the toy and Natalia. Natalia had to work very hard not to cum. She wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Olivia could tell from the sound of Natalia's breathing that she was getting very close. She thrust back harder, grinding her ass into Natalia. She knew Natalia wouldn't last much longer. "Yes, that's it, fuck me baby! It feels so good. Take my ass! Fuck me hard." The dirty talk sent Natalia careening over the edge, jerking her hips into Olivia at an increased rate. Olivia took it all, loving every bit of it.

Olivia used Natalia's orgasm to her own benefit. She slowly laid down and carefully rolled over onto her back. The phallus was still deep inside her. Natalia finally lost all the strength in her arms and collapsed down onto Olivia's chest. Olivia wrapped her legs around Natalia's waist and pulled Natalia's face towards her, kissing her. Natalia opened her mouth and let Olivia's tongue in. She started to roll her hips. Natalia responded by grinding back into Olivia. The sensation caught Olivia by surprise. It was gentle and soft, but was causing the fire to grow extremely hot from deep inside. "Yes! Oh my god yes, that's it. Just like that. Just like that." Olivia tightened and loosened her legs around Natalia's waist with each thrust. She was on the edge of exploding, but it was so good she wanted it to go on forever.

Natalia could feel the tightening of all of Olivia's muscles inside. She knew just a little more sensation would send her over the edge. Natalia pulled Olivia's left nipple into her mouth and started to roughly suck and bite it. It was just what Olivia needed. She crashed over the edge calling out Natalia's name as lights burst behind her eyes and all the muscles in her body contracted and released over and over. It sent Natalia over with her.

They both fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms. Olivia was very surprised when she woke up that Natalia was still in her arms. She became immediately aroused again. She started kissing, licking and nibbling up Natalia's shoulder to her neck. She could feel Natalia starting to wake up. She trailed her hand down toward her lover's center only to find that she still had the strap on, on. Olivia started to slowly jerk Natalia off. Pressing the base into Natalia's clit. The Latina rolled toward Olivia opening herself up and giving easier access to whatever Olivia wanted. It didn't take long for Natalia to slide over the edge.

As Natalia recovered, Olivia took the opportunity to remove her briefs and the strap on. Olivia settled herself between Natalia's legs. She took Natalia with her mouth repeatedly. The only thing that made Olivia stop was needing to get cleaned up before Emma got home. She let Natalia rest while she got in the shower. She was very pleased to find Natalia still there when she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm so glad you're still here. Would you like to use the shower now?" Natalia got out of the bed. She found the strap on and picked it up as she walked towards the bathroom. She also put out her hand for Olivia to take. She led them into the bathroom. Natalia threw the toy into the sink and had Olivia sit on the toilet. She turned the shower on and set the temperature and stepped in. Olivia didn't know why Natalia wanted her in the bathroom until she heard her start to speak.

"My life is going to be changing very rapidly. Gus told me yesterday morning that he got Harley Cooper pregnant. I asked him to get out. We have been married for sixteen years. The first time I found out he was having an affair, I was completely devastated. It was the same year we found out that Rafe was diabetic. His being sick was the only thing that got me through the heart break. Gus doesn't know that I know about all the affairs he's had through the years. He also doesn't know about all the ones I've had. I'd like to keep it that way. No one can know about you and I until after my divorce is final. I want as much Spaulding money as I can get my hands on. Will you tell me who your lawyer was when you divorced Alan and Phillip? I don't ever want to clean another toilet for someone else."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When I Dream part 6

NC17 NSFW

I own nothing

Thank you to everyone who's decided to play along with me!

Two days later, the news of Harley's pregnancy broke. What added fuel to the fire and even had the non gossips talking was that the baby daddy was Gus Aitoro, a very married man. Saint Natalia was the poor long suffering wife that had been dealt a low blow. Natalia was amazed when even Reva came up to her and told her to take him to the cleaners. Natalia didn't know what to do with this out pouring of support for her. She had to focus. Rafe's well being was her main concern. She decided to send him to her parents for the summer. Hopefully by the time school was back in session, the town gossips would be involved in someone else's life.

Wednesday was Natalia's regular day off from the Beacon. She loaded Rafe and most of his things into the car. They headed off at dawn for Chicago and her parents home. Rafe was humiliated and heart broken by the whole scandal. His hero, the one person that could do no wrong, his father, not only had an affair with his girlfriend's mother, but did the absolute unthinkable and got her pregnant. He hoped his mother never wanted him to come back to Springfield. He would do his best to talk her into moving permanently back to Chicago.

Martha and Miguel Rivera weren't completely surprised when Natalia told them what was going on. Miguel never thought Gus was good enough for his little girl and always suspected that he was cheating on his baby. What did surprise them was that Natalia wasn't staying with them too. She wasn't even going to spend the night. "Mija, at least stay the night. It's such a long drive. I'll make your abuela's arroz con pollo. I know how much you love that." Natalia smiled. As always, her mother was trying so hard to be supportive in the face of a crisis. Natalia wanted to get back to Springfield as soon as possible. She hadn't seen Olivia in two days. She wanted to stop thinking and just feel the power that fucking Olivia gave her.

She kissed her parents goodbye. She hugged Rafe and promised things would be better soon. The gossips were sure to be moving onto something way more titillating any day now. She told him to enjoy his summer here in the city. By the time school started again in September, no one would even remember what they had been so scandalized by. Rafe gave her a weak smile and kissed her on the cheek. He was sure his life was over. His father had a new family and wouldn't need him anymore.

Natalia arrived back in Springfield at around two in the afternoon. She drove directly to the Beacon. She parked in the employee parking section. She went straight to Olivia's suite. She was pretty sure Olivia would be in her office at this time of day. Natalia let herself into the suite. She was right, Olivia wasn't there. She went in and decided a shower would feel wonderful. Again, she was right. It felt like she was washing away all the weight of the last few days. She dried herself off and walked naked back into the bedroom. She decided to lie down for a moment.

A couple of hours later, Olivia opened the door to the suite. She was dead tired. It had been a hell of a day. It seemed that everyone she had spoken to had a problem. Emma was just a bundle of energy; even the trip to the park with Jane hadn't slowed her down. Olivia sent her to her room to change. Olivia dragged herself into her own room to do the same. Olivia was pleasantly surprised when she found a very naked Natalia curled up, fast asleep in her bed. She quickly covered her with the sheet. Olivia had heard all the gossiping about Natalia and her family. She was glad Natalia came to her for some peace. Olivia quietly changed out of her business suit and into yoga pants and an old tee.

She quickly called Phillip and arranged for Emma to spend a few extra days with her dad. Emma was ecstatic to be spending more time with her daddy. Natalia was still asleep when Olivia got back from dropping Emma off at the mansion. She stripped out of her clothes and crawled into bed with Natalia. She carefully wrapped herself around the sleeping woman and followed her into sleep.

The room was dark when Natalia woke. There was a naked female body spooning her from behind. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Olivia's perfume filled her senses. She became immediately aroused. She turned towards Olivia. She was surprised to see that Olivia was awake and smiling at her. Natalia moved in and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss became very passionate, very quickly. Natalia slipped a hand down in between Olivia legs. She was pleased to find an extremely wet Olivia.

Natalia coated three fingers and quickly pressed them inside Olivia. Olivia wrapped her leg over Natalia's hip to give her better access. Natalia matched the rhythm of her fingers to her tongue in Olivia's mouth. Olivia was in heaven. She could feel the fire building. It happened every time Natalia touched her, but it still amazed her each time. Natalia could feel Olivia's inner walls starting to pulsate. She wanted Olivia to cum right away. She wanted to continue fucking Olivia in as many ways as possible.

"Is Emma asleep in her room?" Natalia ran the tip of her tongue around the edge of Olivia's ear. Natalia started to curl her fingers inside and drag them against Olivia's favorite spot. "Answer me baby, or I'll have to stop. Is Emma here in the suite?" Natalia increased the speed and pressure of her thrusts. Olivia was beyond speech. She just shook her head no. Natalia wasn't sure if she meant don't stop or that Emma wasn't here, but she kept pumping. Olivia screamed out seconds later as she crashed over the edge.

Natalia was about to get out of bed while Olivia was recovering, but Olivia stopped her from going. "Emma is with her father until Monday. We are completely alone here. I didn't even tell Emma you were here. So if you didn't tell anyone, no one knows that you are here." Natalia bowed her head in thanks. She started to get out of bed again, but Olivia stopped her again. "Where are you in such a rush to get to? I've been fantasizing about having my mouth on you for days." That made Natalia smile.

"That sounds wonderful. Let me just use the bathroom first. Give me a head start, then come and join me in the shower. You can do what ever you want to me." She pressed her lips to Olivia's and then got out of bed. Olivia gave her the privacy she needed. She got out of bed when she heard Natalia start the shower. No one had ever told Olivia she could do what ever she wanted to them. The question was, what did she want to do to this very willing sexual partner. What ever it was, she knew she wanted to make sure Natalia screamed out her name.

Natalia was already in the shower when Olivia opened the bathroom door. One of the first things she noticed was the strap on laying on the counter. Olivia was now very sure of what she wanted to do. She quickly put it on. She adjusted the straps. When the base of the phallus pressed into her already aroused clit, sending lovely shock waves through her body, she understood why Natalia liked this so much.

Olivia turned towards her lover in the shower. Natalia had her arms up with her hands in her hair. Shampoo suds were running over her beautiful soft skin, in the most sensuous ways. Olivia was sure she felt the phallus harden. She knew her center was drenched. She entered the shower and went behind Natalia. She molded the front of her body to the back of Natalia's. Her hands started to wander over all the soft, wet, soapy skin. At first Natalia was surprised when she felt the phallus being ground into the crevice of her ass. Olivia had never worn the strap on before. She ground her ass back into phallus and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. This was her way of giving Olivia permission to take what ever she wanted.

Olivia brought her face next to Natalia's and spoke very softly into Natalia's ear. Her hands had each found a prize. One was tugging on a hard nipple and the other had found her rock hard nub. Natalia moaned in pleasure. "No one has ever offered me anything I wanted to do. It made me very wet when you said it. There are so many fantasies we have yet to play out. Let's get started with this one." Olivia pushed Natalia up against the wall of the shower and spread her legs out wide.

Natalia placed both hands on the wall to steady herself. The sensation of Olivia's hand in her folds was almost enough to send her over the edge. She was disappointed when the hand disappeared until she felt the head of the phallus pressing at her center. Instinctively Natalia spread her legs out farther and rotated her ass towards her partner. She heard herself groan as Olivia pressed all the way in to the base.

Olivia started out slowly. She needed to find her rhythm and she didn't want to hurt Natalia. She tried thrusting all the way in and pulling almost all the way out. The sensation of fucking Natalia this way was beyond almost anything she had done before. She could tell how much Natalia was enjoying it, from the soft moans and groans she was making. Olivia wanted more, much more. As her confidence grew she started to increase her pace and the pressure. She placed one hand on Natalia's hip to steady them, the other hand she fisted into Natalia's hair and started to tug on it. This new rhythm suited them both.

Natalia was in heaven. Everything Olivia did seemed to be just what she needed. Natalia had always loved having her hair pulled. A groan from deep inside her chest could not be contained. This whole picture was absolutely incredible. The cool marble walls of the shower. The warm water spraying all around them. The incredible sensation of Olivia pounding her from behind while pulling her hair at the same time. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good. She was fighting very hard to keep this going for as long as possible.

"Yes baby, that's is it! Fuck me hard! Pull my hair. Oh shit this is so good! Fuck me baby! That's it baby just like that. I'm gonna cum baby! Fuck me, fuck me hard and pull my hair!" Olivia heard Natalia take three sharp inhalations and then watched as she went flying over the edge. Her hips jerked rapidly back into Olivia. It was just what Olivia needed to send her over the edge.

Olivia wasn't really sure how they ended up on the floor of the shower but there they were, both trying to catch their breath. Pulling the phallus out of Natalia caused aftershocks to roll through her, she almost came again. Olivia watch as slick liquid ran out of Natalia. Without a second thought Olivia spread Natalia open and started to feast on her center. Natalia groaned, wrapped her legs over Olivia's shoulders and weaved her fingers through Olivia's hair to keep her head just where she needed it. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Yes baby! Yes baby! Right there, so good. Right there baby and I'll cum in you mouth! Fuck!" Olivia wantonly drank up everything Natalia gave her.

It was several hours later. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky. Both women were covered in sweat and breathing heavily after cuming for what seemed like the millionth time. Natalia rolled on her side to face Olivia. "I'm starving! I can't remember the last time I had anything to eat." Olivia pushed up on her elbows still tying to get her breathing under control.

"Ok, I could eat. Do you want room service or do you want to get out of here?" Natalia leaned over and gently kissed Olivia from her lips to her ear. She ran her tongue all around her ear before blowing cool air across it. It made Olivia shiver.

"Olivia, sweetheart, we can't go out anywhere together. Please don't forget that. No one can have the slightest inkling about us. The gossips would have a field day if we showed up together anywhere at this time in the morning. I have to be extremely careful now. Gus handed me everything I need to walk away from our marriage a very rich woman. I just have to keep the Saint Natalia façade going until the divorce is final and he's done everything he can for Rafe and me. So please will you order breakfast for us from room service. I'm starving. I could eat a horse! I want eggs, bacon, french toast, and hash browns." Natalia looked at Olivia very seductively. "Having you fuck me so deliciously for hours has worked up quite an appetite." She kissed Olivia on the nose and headed off to the bathroom. Olivia watched her until she closed the door. She smiled at how smart and strong Natalia really was. She reached for the phone and called down for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

When I Dream part 7

NC17 NSFW

Thank you to everyone that reading and enjoying this little bit of smut!

Natalia came out of the bathroom just as Olivia was hanging up the phone with room service. Olivia was very pleased that Natalia was still beautifully naked. Olivia could look at her naked body all day long and not get bored. "My god you are absolutely beautiful. How is it possible for you to look so good at this time of the morning?" Natalia gave her a full dimpled smile.

"It's really all due to you and how thoroughly you fucked me all night long. I'm relaxed and happy for the first time since all this shit with Gus went public." Natalia looked at Olivia like she was getting ready to devour her. She crawled back into bed and directly on top of Olivia. She started at Olivia's ear and kissed her way down her neck and chest to her tight hard nipple. Olivia could only groan as she felt Natalia nibble on her nipple. They had been fucking for hours; how could she be ready to go again so soon? She spread her legs open to allow Natalia to get closer. Natalia took the opportunity to run her fingers down into Olivia's folds. She was drenched. She raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked the clean. Natalia knew she needed to fill herself with all the slick liquid Olivia produced.

"Fuck you are so wet. You taste so good. Let me clean that up for you." Natalia slid down between Olivia legs. She pushed Olivia legs out as far as she could and lowered her head. She spread Olivia's essence with her tongue, to her tight hole. Once it was liberally lubed, Natalia pressed in with her thumb and started to slowly pump in and out. She moved her mouth up to find Olivia's rock hard nub. She sucked it in roughly between her lips and teeth. Olivia grabbed Natalia's head to hold her in place. The fire was building fast and hot. She knew she was going to explode!

"Yes! That's it! Fuck! Oh my god!" Olivia flew over the edge and easily filled Natalia's mouth. Natalia swallowed everything Olivia gave her as she continued to pump her thumb in and out of Olivia's tight hole. She completely cleaned up all of Olivia's juices as she continued her stroking. She stopped as Olivia calmed and her walls relaxed. Natalia was ready to start all over again, but knew room service would soon be knocking on the door. To make sure her secret was safe, Olivia had to be the one to answer the door.

"The only reason I'm letting you alone right now is that you have to answer the door. Rest while you can. It's my turn to fuck you into next week." Olivia seductively raised an eyebrow. She slowly rolled onto her tummy offering her behind to Natalia.

Olivia dropped her voice into her most seductive register. "You don't scare me. I love it when you fuck me. I've been hoping you would fuck me untill I can't walk." Natalia just groaned. She was reaching for Olivia when there was a knock on the door. Olivia leaned over and licked her own juices off Natalia's cheek. She winked and got off the bed. She grabbed her robe on her way to answering the door.

A very short time later, Olivia came back into the bedroom with the room service cart. The view she got of Natalia sitting up at the head board wearing nothing but the strap on and a smile made her knees weak. She was glad she was holding onto the cart. Natalia's smile grew when she saw the cart of food. Her stomach growled loudly letting them know she was still very hungry.

"I don't know what I want more, food or to fuck you senseless. Come here and let's see if I can't do both. Lie down on your back for me, please." Olivia raised that eyebrow again. She walked very seductively towards the bed. She let her bathrobe fall to the floor as she pulled the cart behind her. Without saying a word, she laid down as Natalia had asked. The Latina smiled. She straddled Olivia then rested between Olivia's thighs. She pulled the cart as close to the bed as she could.

One of the Latina's hands went down to Olivia's center and into her very wet folds. She completely coated three fingers and then pressed inside. She started a achingly slow and gently rhythm. Olivia moaned in pleasure. It was extremely arousing, but she knew it wouldn't make her cum. Natalia used her other hand to start uncovering the plates of food. She giggled with delight when she found a large bowl of whipped cream and another bowl of melted chocolate. She dipped her finger into the chocolate, pulled it out and wrapped her tongue around it to taste. It brought a smile to her face. Milk chocolate was her favorite. She dipped again, pulling more chocolate out. She covered both of Olivia's nipples in the smooth, creamy chocolatety confection.

Natalia growled as she watched Olivia pull one breast up and into her own mouth to clean off the chocolate. Natalia pulled her fingers out of Olivia's center and replaced them with the phallus. She had to control herself. She didn't want to bring them both over the edge too fast. She wanted to tease a little longer. Olivia wrapped her ankles tightly against Natalia's behind. This kept Natalia from pumping, but not from grinding. The Latina finally lowered her head and took the other breast in her mouth. Between the grinding of the phallus deep inside and what Natalia's tongue was doing to her nipple, Olivia was rapidly getting close to the edge.

"Oh my god! Fuck this is good. I'm going to cum for you." Natalia slowed down her movements. She let Olivia gain a little bit more control. It felt so good just rolling her hips against Olivia. When she finally cleaned all the chocolate off both hard nipples, Natalia bit down on Olivia's nipples; switching from one to the other. She took great pleasure in pushing much deeper with the phallus. It took only moments before Olivia crashed over the edge and shattered into a million pieces.

Natalia unhooked Olivia's ankles and slid down her body. She poured chocolate on Olivia's mons and let it trickle down her lips. She used her magic tongue to clean it all up. Olivia was grinding her center into Natalia's face before she was even finished cumming. "Fuck how do you do it? I'm gonna cum again!" Natalia sucked hard on Olivia's clit. That was all Olivia needed. The fire exploded through her veins, lights flashed behind her eyes, muscles contracted and released. She floated in the clouds for what seemed like forever. As she drifted back down to earth, she found herself on her belly being completely filled from behind.

Natalia set a steady rhythm. When Olivia started to moan, Natalia increased her speed. "That's it baby. Cum for me baby. I know how much you like to be fucked from behind. I know how good it feels. It feels so good doesn't it baby?" Olivia raised her ass into the air giving Natalia better access. That allowed Natalia's thumb to press all the way into her tight hole. The added sensation started the fire in her center to grow. Olivia couldn't believe she was going to cum again. Only this fiercely private woman that seemed to be taking up more and more of her thoughts could fuck her so intensely and make her come over and over. That was the last thought that went through her mind as she erupted again. Natalia kept pumping in her ass and her center. It caused a cascade of waves to crash over Olivia. This time Natalia followed her over the edge.

Natalia collapsed onto Olivia's back. They both were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Natalia wanted to cum one more time. She gathered all her strength and started to grind into Olivia's behind. Olivia hadn't finished from the last climax and Natalia was going again. All she could do was press her ass into Natalia. The fire started to build in both women. Natalia thrust all the way in grinding her hips and then pulled almost all the way out. She was getting very close. She needed Olivia to join her. She quickly pressed two fingers into her tight hole and matched the rhythm of her hips. Natalia watched as that sent a shiver up Olivia's spine. It was all both needed. Natalia was moaning out god's name as they came hard together.

Just as she was preparing to start thrusting again, Natalia's stomach started to growl rather loudly. It made them both giggle. "I guess I need more than just your chocolate covered body to sustain me." Olivia groaned and shuddered as Natalia pulled the phallus out. Natalia reached through Olivia's folds and found her very hard nub with her fingers. It took mere seconds to make Olivia cum again.

"Ok, ok, no more, please let me rest. Oh my god, how do you do that?" Natalia looked at her with an innocent smile on her face. She reached for the cart and took a croissant off one of the plates. She broke it in half and handed a piece to Olivia. Natalia began to eat. Olivia had ordered a little bit of everything. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and home fries on the savory side. French toast, pancakes, waffles and all the toppings on the sweet side. They both finished their croissant. Natalia loaded a plate for Olivia with a little bit of everything and did the same for herself. They both moved to the head of the bed and sat with their backs against the head board.

"By the way, I talked to Mel yesterday. She is willing to take you on as a client. Her fees are very high, but she's well worth it. She helped me with both my Spaulding divorces. I came away with just about everything I wanted." Natalia nodded her head as she continued to eat. Olivia decided to be bold and ask the question she had been dying to know the answer to. "If you don't mind me asking, why the hell do you work for me as a maid? Gus not only is a Spaulding, but he's a detective for the SFPD. They have to make pretty good money." Olivia was almost holding her breath waiting to see if Natalia would answer her.

Natalia took a bite of food from her plate. How much of this story did she want to tell? Could she really trust anyone with her truth? She took another forkful. She was already trusting that Olivia could keep her mouth shut about their affair. She had the feeling that Olivia would somehow keep this secret too. "Since the time Gus joined the force in Chicago, he has been an excellent provider. I never had to work. When Rafe entered first grade, I started taking college courses. Over the years, I have earned a bachelor's degree in English literature and a masters degree in musical theater. Neither of which, prepare you for any type of job." To say that Olivia was absolutely flabbergasted was the understatement of the century.

"If we had stayed in Chicago, I was planning on going to law school. Then we found out that the man Gus had always thought was his father, wasn't. It was a bad time for everyone. At first It affected Gus quite a bit. He became very withdrawn and sullen. By the time he met Alan and had the DNA testing done to prove his lineage, he decided he needed a change. All of a sudden, there was an opening on the SFPD. I am sure Alan called in some favors. The next thing I know, we are moving away from my home, my family, everything I've ever known. We got here and immediately Rafe hated it. I made a decision to save up enough money to take Rafe and go home." Olivia poured them both a cup of coffee. The more she learned about this woman, the more she liked her.

"I needed a job that paid well and had the same hours as Rafe's school. Through my research, I learned that The Beacon pays better than any other place in this town. The only actual marketable skills I have are cooking and cleaning. You had an opening for a maid. When I realized Gus was yet again fucking his new partner, I took the job at Company. My stash was growing, but not fast enough. The fact that Gus was stupid enough to get Harley pregnant is probably the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. I don't want to ever worry about money again. I hope Mel can make that happen." Olivia was absolutely fascinated. Talk about still waters running deep. That described Natalia to a tee.

"Can I ask why you moved here if you were so against it? Why did you stay married to him after he broke your heart? I'm sorry I'm being so nosy. Tell me to mind my own business at anytime." Olivia hoped Natalia would answer. She was loving getting to know her so much better.

Natalia had never told anyone the whole story of what happened between her and Gus. Why not tell Olivia? She was already trusting her with so much. She shrugged her shoulders and then smiled. "When my parents found out that their fifteen year old daughter was pregnant, let's just say they were not happy in the least. Their first suggestion was to have an abortion. Their second suggestion was to give the baby up for adoption. It took weeks of fighting and begging for them to agree to let Gus and I get married. They finally agreed, but my father always said we'd be divorced before our fifth anniversary. I found out about Gus' first affair three months before our fifth anniversary." Natalia paused for a moment in her story. It looked to Olivia like she was reliving that time in the past.

"I was sitting in a chair next to Rafe's hospital bed. My beautiful baby was slipping in and out of a coma. The doctors couldn't get his blood sugar level under control. Gus must have thought I was asleep when his phone rang, so the idiot didn't leave the room to take the call. It was his mistress. My heart shattered as I listened to their disgusting sex filled conversation." Olivia wanted to wrap Natalia up in her arms, but she didn't think Natalia would allow it.

"I stayed still and continued to let him think I was asleep. I don't think I could have moved if I had tried. As I sat there with my head resting on the bed, I realized this was what my father had meant. On top of all my pain, my father had been right. We shouldn't have gotten married. I was barely twenty one. I didn't know if my child was going to live or die and the man I thought was my soulmate was having phone sex with his girlfriend right in front of me." Natalia leaned into Olivia's body. Olivia responded by wrapping her arms around her lover. Natalia cried like it had just happened yesterday.

Olivia just held Natalia as she cried; trying to sooth her as she rubbed her hand up and down her back. It seemed to be working. Natalia needed to disengage herself from the past. She needed to get herself into the here and now. She was in the arms of a beautiful woman and a very willing partner. Without any thought, her hands started to gently caress Olivia. She was keeping in rhythm with Olivia's hand on her back. She added her mouth as she began to kiss, lick and bite any skin in her reach. She could feel Olivia responding. "I think that's enough talking for now, don't you? We need a lot more fucking and a lot less talking. Roll over baby and let me fill that beautiful ass."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

When I Dream part 8

NC17 NSFW

Thank you to everyone for sticking with my little smutfest! A bit of summer heat and fun!

The sun shining on her face was what woke her up. The sound of the shower running was what made her get up. The sight of Natalia in the shower was what made her center immediately get wet. She opened the shower door and joined her lover in the hot spray of water. She wrapped her arms around her from behind. It still amazed her at how soft the smaller woman was. Her left hand moved up to find a breast with a hard nipple. Her right moved down to find a hard clit. Natalia relaxed back into Olivia. She spread her legs to give her lover easier access. She turned her head so she could kiss her lips. She moaned into the kiss as the fire began to build.

"Put your leg up on the wall baby. I want to fuck you in both holes." That sent a series of shudders up Natalia's spine. She immediately complied. Olivia moved her fingers from her clit around and under Natalia's leg. She pressed three fingers into Natalia's opening. She pushed in as far as as she could. She didn't pull back yet. She just rubbed her fingers against Natalia's inner walls. Her other hand slipped from her breast and caressed its way down and over Natalia's cheeks into the crevice. Olivia liberally lubed her center finger and pressed it past the muscle of the tight hole until it was all the way in. Natalia groaned at the luscious fullness. She put her arm around Olivia's shoulders to help stabilize herself. That put a lovely hard nipple within reach. Olivia took full advantage. She sucked that hard nipple into her mouth. Natalia threw her head back and groaned as Olivia started to fuck her front and back and work the nipple in her mouth.

"Oh my god! So fucking good!" Olivia felt Natalia's inner walls start to pulsate. She increased her speed in all three places. That caused Natalia's body to start twitching. Olivia increased her speed again and started using her teeth to gently bite Natalia's nipple. That was all Natalia needed to send her crashing over the edge. "Oh my god fuck me!" Olivia pulled her finger out of the tight hole and wrapped her arm around Natalia's waist so she wouldn't fall. She kept a slow and gentle thrusting in her center to extend her lover's pleasure for as long as possible.

As she recovered, Natalia turned her body in towards her lover. She wrapped both arms around Olivia's neck to steady herself. Olivia pulled her in tight, making sure she wouldn't fall. She took advantage of the soft beautiful skin of the shoulder in front of her. She started kissing, nibbling and licking her way up Natalia's neck. Natalia leaned her head to give Olivia easier access to her neck. She was just reveling in the attention. "That was so good. I don't think you've ever done all that to me at the same time in the shower. I came so hard for you. It fucking amazes me how well you know my body and what it takes to make me cum. I don't know if it's because you are a woman, but I can say, without a question in my mind, you are the best lover I've ever had. Fuck, I'm still having aftershocks." Natalia took Olivia's mouth in a deep and sensuous kiss.

Natalia knew she didn't have a lot of time. She had a meeting with Mel in a little over an hour. She also knew she wasn't leaving the shower without hearing Olivia scream. She pressed Olivia's back up against the wall and started to kiss her way down the taller woman's body. She wanted to have Olivia's taste fill her mouth. She continued to kissed her way down until she was kneeling in front of her. She gently lifted one of Olivia's legs up onto her shoulder. The scent of her arousal filled her senses, making her mouth water. Natalia used her left hand to open Olivia's lips to expose her glorious center. It was glistening from all of Olivia's slick liquid. She slid her fingers into all that liquid, quickly coating three fingers. She pressed them up deep inside of her lover. She rested her thumb against the tight hole and just let it pulse on the muscle.

"Yes baby...so good. Fuck me baby. Use you mouth baby. I want to feel your mouth on me, so badly!" Natalia smiled and moved in. She licked and sucked all the slick juice she could find, then she roughly pulled Olivia's clit into her mouth. Olivia immediately grabbed onto the back of Natalia's head and held her in place. Natalia increased the speed of her stroking. She curled her fingers on each stroke. She matched all her efforts to the same rhythm. When she heard the change in Olivia's breathing, she started to gently use her teeth on Olivia's hard nub. When she felt her walls start to pulsate, she pushed her thumb in past the tight muscle. Olivia deeply groaned as she flew over the edge; her muscles contracting and releasing as she slowly started to slide down the wall. Natalia guided her so that she was safely sitting on the floor.

Natalia stood up when she was sure Olivia was ok. She went back to finish her shower. "I have to hurry in here so I can get dressed. I don't want to be late for my meeting with Mel. I'm sure I'll be back in time for my shift here. I don't want give Gus anything to use against me. I would like to come back here tonight. Is that ok with you? Do you have any plans for tonight? A date or something?" Natalia didn't want to expect too much; just because she wanted more didn't mean Olivia did. She really didn't want to over stay her welcome. Olivia was still sitting on the floor of shower where she had slid down the wall after her earth shattering orgasm. It seemed very odd for the person that caused said earth shattering orgasm to be asking those kinds of questions.

Olivia chuckled in a non humorous way. "Since you've asked, I do not have any plans tonight, nor have I had any other plans in quite a while now. Are you dating anyone else beside me?" That got Natalia's attention. It was the tone in Olivia's voice more than the question that got her attention.

"Um, no I'm not dating anyone else. That's not how I meant it. I just...why would I be dating anyone? I haven't even been with Gus since the night right after the first time with you. It was so dream like that first time when I found you here in the shower. I had been running it in my mind over and over. I was home getting dinner ready and Gus came into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He sat at the table to drink it. I was so wet from the memory of how it felt to have my mouth on you that when I saw Gus had a woody, I just sat down on the table in front of him and let him fuck me. Neither one of us said a word. I know I was thinking about you and I'm pretty sure he must have been thinking of Harley. That was the last time I let him touch me." Natalia let that roll around in her brain for a moment.

"I...l can't think about all this right now. I have to get to Mel's. I need to be clear headed. If it's alright with you, can we talk more about this tonight?" Olivia could tell Natalia was very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Come for dinner. I'll order something from Towers for a little change of pace." That seemed to make Natalia feel a little better. Definite plans always made Natalia feel better. She thought about that for a moment. Plans made her feel better in her everyday life. Was Olivia becoming part of her everyday life? Another thing she needed to let roll around in her brain. Her brain was starting to feel like a pinball machine.

Natalia was sitting in the employee break room of The Beacon. Olga and Betty were sitting at the same table with her. The three of them were a regular group for lunch. She enjoyed sitting with them. They both jabbered on about anything that came into their heads; though very rarely was it gossip. Natalia liked that. She was especially grateful for it now, since she and her family were the hot topic on so many people's lips. No one ever seemed to notice that she rarely said a word.

She had finished cleaning all her assigned suites. Olivia had not been in her suite when she went in to clean it. Even though she knew Olivia would be very busy, it was kind of disappointing for her. After lunch, she would start on the offices. Maybe she would run into Olivia in her office. She wanted to tell her about her meeting with Mel. It had gone much better than she had expected.

After the meeting, Natalia was completely satisfied that Mel Boudreaux knew just what needed to be done to take on the Spauldings. She informed Natalia that because she and Gus have been married over sixteen years and that Gus got his mistress pregnant, it would give her almost carte blanche for anything Natalia wanted. The only thing Natalia wanted was enough money to be independent for the rest of her life. Mel smiled and told her that when she was done, she'd have enough money to be independent for several lives.

Natalia saved Olivia's office for last, just in case Olivia was still there. They could do whatever they wanted and not have to be rushed for time. Just thinking about all the things they had done in the past and could do in the future on Olivia's big smooth desk was getting her very wet. She was so ready for whatever Olivia had in mind. She quietly knocked on the door to Olivia's office before opening it and pushing in her cart. She was very disappointed to find the office empty. She dutifully cleaned the office and headed back to the maintenance department to drop off her cart. From maintenance, she went to the employee dressing room to change out of her uniform. She was really missing Olivia. When did that start to happen?

During their meeting, Mel had suggested that she get something very demure and tasteful to wear for the depositions. They wouldn't be happening for a few weeks yet, but she had nothing to do right now. She might as well start looking. She didn't want to sit in Olivia's suite just waiting for her to come home. She didn't want to feel that pitiful. She decided on Mimi's, the custom dress shop in town. They would probably have lots of demure, tasteful dresses and if they didn't have anything she liked, they could always make exactly what she wanted. She knew Phillip's wife, Beth, shopped there. Beth was always dressed tastefully. She got in her car and headed in that direction.

She had been looking through the racks for awhile. She really didn't see anything she even wanted to try on. She went to the next rack and was getting very close to asking for a designer when she heard the bell on the front door ring. She looked up from her rack when she heard the sales girl that had paid absolutely no attention to her almost fall over trying to get to the new customer.

"Hello Ms. Spencer. It's so nice to see you again. How may I help you?" Natalia smiled as she turned towards the door to see a smirking Olivia. Olivia really did love to be fawned over. She heard Olivia call the sales girl by name; it sounded like Mary. She said she wanted some very special undergarments. They had to be beautiful to look at and beautiful to touch as well. Mary smiled brightly and escorted Olivia to the dressing rooms. She told Olivia to get undressed and she would start bringing her items for her to try on.

Natalia waited until Mary had dropped off several items to Olivia's room. When Mary moved away from the dressing room and headed back towards the front counter, Natalia walked over and knocked on the door. "I'm still getting undressed. I haven't tried any of these on yet Mary. Give me a few minutes please."

"It's not Mary. Open the door and let me in before someone notices." Olivia quickly opened the door and pulled Natalia in. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Natalia and captured her lips in a kiss. Natalia took full advantage of Olivia's state of undress. "Have you ever been fucked in a dressing room?" Natalia asked as she slid her hands down Olivia's hips taking her panties with them. When she reached in between Olivia's legs, she was thrilled to discover that Olivia was already getting quite wet. "You have to be quiet baby. No one can know someone is in here with you. Can you be quiet baby?" Olivia answered her by grabbing her wrist and pushing Natalia's hand in towards her opening. She lifted her leg off the floor and wrapped it around Natalia's hip.

"No baby, turn around for me. I want you to watch in the mirror as I fuck you from behind. You look incredible in the throes of passion." Olivia lowered her leg. She turned. Their eyes met in the mirror. The look of pure need in Natalia's eyes was enough to make Olivia's center flood. Olivia had always had a very exciting sex life. She had many lovers, most of them had been extremely good. But she had never let anyone touch her in such a public place, unless she counted the backseat of a car back on the beach of San Cristobel. She couldn't believe how excited she was at this moment. She watched Natalia's eyes as she felt her coat her fingers. Just that sensation was making her center pulsate. Olivia knew it wouldn't take much for her to cum.

"Look how beautiful you are. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are. The first time I ever saw you, I wanted you. That had never happened before. I had never wanted a woman before. But my need for you grew each time I saw you." Olivia's eyes rolled up in her head as she felt Natalia press four fingers into her. It felt like the top of her head was going to blow off and she hadn't even started to thrust. "Open your eyes baby. I want you to watch." Olivia opened her eyes and quietly groaned as she found Natalia's eyes in the mirror. Natalia started a very slow rhythm, pushing all the way in and out. Natalia heard the change in Olivia's breathing. "That feels good doesn't it baby! I know how much you like this. Cum for me baby. Cum for me." The sound of Natalia's voice whispering in her ear. The look of shear desire in Natalia's eyes. How full her center felt. The totally erotic feel of everything combined caused Olivia to burst into an explosion as Natalia started to pump her fingers faster and harder.

Natalia watched in wonder as Olivia climaxed. Her hand became covered in Olivia's arousal. She quickly tried to get her other hand up to cover Olivia's wide open mouth. She didn't want anyone to hear Olivia scream. It was unnecessary. No sound came out as Olivia's body convulsed in extreme pleasure. Natalia continued to stroke in and out as she watched wave after wave crash through Olivia's body. It took several moments before Olivia's inner walls relaxed. Natalia removed her fingers so she could help Olivia sit down on the bench as she safely recovered. Natalia quickly kissed Olivia. "Let me get out of here before we get caught. I'll see you back at your suite." She kissed her once again. This time more deeply. She waited for Olivia to kiss back before ending the kiss. She slowly opened the door and took a look around before slipping out the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When I Dream part 9

NC17 NSFW

Thank you for sticking with my smutfest!

i own nothing!

Olivia opened the door to her suite. She put her purse and the bag of take out food from Towers down on the table by the door. She was surprised to see a fully dressed Natalia sitting on the couch drinking a large glass of wine. Natalia rose from the couch. She set her glass of wine down on the coffee table and walked towards Olivia with a large dimpled smile on her face and a bulge in her jeans. "Welcome home, Olivia. How was your day?" She opened her arms offering Olivia a hug.

Olivia didn't want to smile. She wanted to stay angry at Natalia for fucking the shit out of her in the dressing room at Mimi's, then just leaving her on her own. She wanted to stay mad, but that smile with those dimples were making it very difficult. Olivia raised a very sexy eyebrow. "Hello again. Are you planning on staying a little longer this time?" Olivia's anger completely disappeared as she watched a blush start to form at the base of Natalia's neck.

"Forgive me for disappearing on you. But right now I can't get caught in...shall we say, a compromising situation. In my defense, I had been dreaming about you all day. When you showed up at Mimi's, I just couldn't control myself. Can you forgive me? Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" Natalia moved closer. Olivia knew she was being played and she was totally enjoying it. She grabbed Natalia by the front of her blouse and pulled her in for a blistering kiss.

Natalia pulled back from the kiss when her lungs screamed for oxygen. She took in as deep of breath as she could to fill her lungs. She started to nibble her way up Olivia's cheek to whisper in her ear. "Did you like it baby? Did you like being fucked while watching in the mirror at the same time? You were so very wet for me. Or was it that you like being fucked so deeply and so hard in a public place? Was that what made you so wet baby? God I haven't gotten nearly enough of you yet." Natalia slowly pushed Olivia backwards.

When Olivia's back touched the door, Natalia's hands went up, under Olivia's skirt. "Where are your panties you nasty girl? Oh that's right I took them with me when I left you at Mimi's. I was a very bad girl." Olivia was dripping wet. She didn't know how this was happening. She didn't really care. All she wanted at this moment was for Natalia to take her anyway she wanted. She could feel her inner walls starting to pulsate and Natalia hadn't really touched her yet.

"I love it when you fuck me. I'm dripping for you right now. Fuck me baby. Make me cum for you right here up against the door." Natalia growled as she opened the fly on her jeans. The phallus popped out and stood up straight. Olivia was taller than her. To get as deep as possible inside of Olivia, Natalia needed Olivia to turn around and bend over for her. As she started to roughly turn her, Olivia stepped out of her three inch heels and kicked them to the side. Natalia smiled as she bent Olivia over and pushed her skirt up and out of the way.

"Oh my god, your ass is beautiful. Do you want to be fucked in the front or in the back? Fuck you look so sexy waiting for me to fuck you." Natalia moved her hand into Olivia folds. She wasn't lying. Olivia was as wet as she had ever felt her. She worked her way up to Olivia's clit and found a rock hard nub and rolled it between her fingers.

"Ahhh Shit! Don't tease me baby. Fuck me front and back. I'm so close already! Fuck me!" Natalia wasted no more time. She lined the phallus up and pressed into Olivia's center. Olivia groaned as a shiver went up her spine. "Yes! Fuck! That's it baby...fill me up!" Natalia grabbed ahold of Olivia's hip and started to pump. She wanted Olivia to cum before she did, but the pounding her clit was taking from the base of the phallus was getting her very close to the edge. When she heard the change in Olivia's breathing that meant she was getting close, Natalia let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It freed her to pump as hard as she could.

"That's it baby, cum with me! It feels so good to fuck you! Cum with me!" Natalia couldn't hold on any longer. The fire burst out of her center and traveled out the top of her head. Her hips were working like a piston so fast and hard that Olivia crashed over the edge, screaming as lights flashed behind her eyes.

They both ended up on the floor. They were breathing hard and covered in sweat. Olivia was the first to regain her composure. All she knew was she needed more and she wanted it rough. She got a handful of Natalia's hair and started to tug. "Give me more. Fuck me like you mean it damn it! I want to know I've been fucked!" The phallus was still deep inside her. She started to get up on her hands and knees. Natalia was able to move with her. As soon as they were both on their knees, she started to pump hard and fast. She licked two of her fingers on her left hand and pushed them into Olivia's tight hole and immediately started pumping as fast and as hard as the phallus was in her center. Olivia went wild. It almost felt like Natalia was riding a bucking bronco.

"More! I need more! Fuck me like you want it!" Natalia pulled the phallus out of Olivia's center and slammed it into Olivia's ass. Before Olivia could complain about the loss in her center, four fingers on Natalia's right hand replaced the phallus. "Oh my god! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Natalia was pumping as hard as she could. She came at least twice as she was slamming into her lover. She could tell Olivia was getting close from the pulsating of her inner walls. Natalia found just the right spot inside and dragged the pads of all four fingers over it with every stroke as she pumped in and out. Natalia's arm and thighs were burning, but there was not a chance of her stopping. Finally, a strangled cry escaped from Olivia's throat. Olivia went off like a Roman candle. The severe jerking of Olivia's body sent Natalia careening over the edge again. In the end, all Natalia could do was collapse on top of Olivia's now limp body.

"Ok, ok, yup, that was...that was...I don't think there's a word for what that was." Olivia giggled when she couldn't really think. Natalia smiled as she slowly and gently pulled the phallus out of Olivia. It caused a small orgasm to ripple through Olivia. "Oh my god, that was...that was...something...that was truly something." Olivia was giggling again. Natalia helped Olivia roll over onto her back.

"I'm glad you liked that. You should see what I can do when we're naked and not on the floor!" That got a blush out of Olivia as she continued to giggle.

"Well, as soon as I can figure out how to make my legs work, I think I would very much like to see if you can beat that last bit of perfection...and have me live through it." Olivia had the goofiest grin on her face. "I think I brought food home with me. Why don't you get me naked and you can feed it to me in bed. I think I need a softer place to sit on right now." That made Natalia giggle right along with Olivia. She stood up and turned to help Olivia stand. When they were both upright, Olivia leaned in and tried to kiss Natalia on the lips. She mostly got her nose. Natalia giggled again. She grabbed the bag of food from the table, put an arm around Olivia's waist and walked them into the bedroom.

Natalia worked hard on getting Olivia naked. There was a lot of giggling. Finally, Olivia was naked. Natalia had her sit on the bed. "I'm going into the bathroom. I'll be right out. Do you think you can open the food up for us?" Olivia smiled and waved her hand. Natalia just laughed. She had heard the term being fucked senseless, but she had never believed it was true. Clearly it was true; Olivia was senseless. Fuck, I'm such a stud! That made her laugh too. She went into the bathroom and undressed. She carefully washed the phallus and her hands. She put the phallus back into its harness and joined Olivia in the bedroom.

Olivia was still sitting exactly where Natalia had left her. She still had the goofy grin on her face. "Are you ok, Olivia?" Olivia turned her head towards Natalia. She vigorously nodded her head yes.

"I...am...awesome! Didn't I bring food home? I'm so hungry! God damn you are the best fuck I've ever had! I can't do that again right this minute, but you let me get some food and some sleep and we're definitely doing that again!" Natalia laughed and walked over to Olivia's night stand where she had put the bag of food from Towers. She opened the bag and took out two sandwiches that were wrapped in aluminum foil. They were still warm. She was betting they were Towers fabulous meatball sub sandwiches. She put them down and went out into the kitchen to get a couple of beers. Olivia was sitting there with that goofy grin still on her face. She climbed in bed and sat down next to Olivia. She opened one of the sandwiches and handed it to Olivia. She opened the other and took a big bite. She moaned as all the wonderful flavors spread across her tongue. She heard Olivia giggle.

Olivia gradually started returning to normal as they ate. When they were about half way through the sandwiches, she lost the goofy smile. "Hey, how did your meeting go with Mel? Are you going to hire her?" Natalia smiled. Olivia was more interested in her day than Gus seemed to be.

"Thank you for asking. Actually the meeting went very well. I did hire her. In fact, that's why I was in Mimi's this afternoon when you came in. Mel suggested I get something demure and tasteful to wear to the depositions. She told me that as long as nothing crazy comes out about me, I should walk away from my marriage a very wealthy woman. But we need to be very careful, you and I could be that something crazy." Natalia paused for a moment. She was deciding if she wanted to open up about her feelings. She needed someone to talk to about this, but the only other person that could know what was going on was Olivia. She took a deep breath and decided to let go.

"I don't want to do anything to give Gus a foot to stand on. This afternoon was extremely bad judgment on my part. If anyone had seen us...me behaving like that in public, this could all end very badly." Olivia was about to say something, but Natalia didn't let her. It was time for her to grow up and tell Olivia how she really is feeling. "Olivia let me finish and then you can say whatever you want to." Olivia nodded her head. She was petrified that Natalia was going to say goodbye.

"You once asked why I didn't leave Gus when I first found out about him cheating. I can give you the long list of reasons that I told myself. But really there was only one reason; I was afraid of being alone with a sick child. I didn't think I was strong enough to do it on my own. My parents were always there to help, but I had to make sure they just helped and didn't take charge. If I had left Gus right then, it wouldn't have taken very long before I would have let them take over. They would have also won the I told you so game. I just couldn't be that willful child that had to have my own way only to then fail on such a grand scale. So I threw myself into Rafe. He was so little and so sick in the beginning that it was so easy to do. I told Gus that our priority needed to be our child's health." Natalia took a deep pull on the beer she had placed on the night stand.

"It took me a good six months before I could look at Gus without crying. It was six months after that when I could let him touch me without running into the bathroom to throw up after he was done. It was a year after that I had my first affair. I needed something that didn't feel like a lie. Every touch from Gus felt just like a lie. I finally let a good looking guy pick me up in the cafeteria at college. I didn't even want to know his name. We never pretended what we were doing was anything more than what it was. The affairs never lasted very long; a few months at most. I never felt anything, but sexual attraction for any of the people I hooked up with." Natalia knew it was now or never. She took another long pull on her beer.

"That is until...until...you Olivia. I don't know what to do with all these feelings I have for you, but I can't ignore them anymore. I think about you constantly. I wonder where you are and what you're doing. I wonder if you ever think about me. I worry you'll get bored with me. I fantasize about touching you almost to distraction." Natalia had been looking at a small spot on the comforter as she spoke. She finally looked up when she had gotten it all out.

Olivia had been quiet through Natalia's whole speech. It was more than she had ever heard Natalia say at one time. She felt sorry for all the pain Natalia had been through. She also understood the choices Natalia made. Given the same circumstances she might have made the same decisions. She was thrilled that she wasn't alone in her growing feelings for the beautiful woman in her bed. She gave the only response she could at the moment without bursting into tears. Olivia reached for Natalia. She put a hand on each cheek and pulled their faces together. Just as their lips touched, Olivia whispered. "Me too." Then she plunged her tongue deep into Natalia's mouth.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

When I Dream part 10

NC17 NSFW

Thank you to everyone reading this!

Mel Boudreaux was sitting at her desk. She was waiting for her client, Natalia Aitoro. They were going to their first face to face meeting with Gus Aitoro and his lawyer. She wanted to make sure her client was calm before they went into the meeting. She hated when these meetings descended into screaming matches. She didn't have to wait very long. Her clerk walked Natalia into her office right on time. She was dressed in a grey business suite, with a dark lavender collared blouse underneath. Her hair was up off her shoulders in a twist at the back of her head. She had on minimal makeup. She looked perfect. Mel stood waved her hand for Natalia to sit on the couch in the corner of her office. Mel went to go sit in the matching chair.

"I hope I'm not late, I had a heck of a time putting this outfit together. Most of it is borrowed." Mel smiled and shook her head no.

"No, no. You are right on time. You look absolutely perfect. That color lavender looks beautiful against your skin. We are going up against the Spauldings. I don't want any mistakes. I know we've gone over this a hundred times, but I just wanted to go over it once more. I want to make sure you understand what is going to happen in this meeting and what is not going to happen." Natalia had heard this all before. Blah blah blah. Don't yell at Gus for any reason. Blah blah blah. Natalia's mind wandered to this morning and how Olivia had helped her get dressed or rather undressed.

Natalia wasn't sure which was sexier, Olivia helping her get dressed or undressed. This morning Natalia let herself into Olivia's suite just after she saw Emma leave with her babysitter Jane. Olivia had said she could borrow and anything she wanted from her closet. When Natalia walked in the bedroom, she found Olivia sitting up in bed. She was naked from the waist up. The blanket that was covering her lower half had some very interesting tenting going on in Olivia's groined area.

"Well, Good morning, and would that be your version of a morning woody?" Natalia loved the playfulness that had developed between them since they had talked about their feelings for each other. She walked over to the bed to lean in to give her lover a good morning kiss. As soon as she was close enough, Olivia reached out and wrapped her arms around Natalia's middle and brought her down on the bed on her back. Olivia threw herself on top. She let her knees straddle either side of Natalia's hips. Before Natalia could get her bearings, Olivia had Natalia's tee shirt pulled up high enough to expose both breasts. She lowered her mouth and sucked the nipple of her left breast into her mouth. Her hands immediately went to the waistband of the latina's yoga pants and started to pull them down. Natalia lifted her hips to make the job easier. Natalia was naked in no time.

Olivia was playing with her as her lips snaked down Natalia's body. She wanted to drive her wild before she fucked her. Olivia got herself comfortable between Natalia's legs. She pushed Natalia's knees up and out as wide as she could. This opened up a breath taking view of Natalia's glistening center. She waisted no time as she lowered her head and started to feast. Natalia snaked her hand into Olivia's hair so she could easily hold her where she needed her. She didn't have to worry, Olivia had no intentions of going anywhere until Natalia exploded for her.

Olivia licked and sucked on the inner lips. Her tongue just teasing the opening. Licking all around but never going inside. Then moving up and circling her clit without actually touching it. She was driving her lover crazy and she knew it. Natalia started to grind herself into Olivia's mouth. She started pulling Olivia's hair. "Oh baby please! Don't tease me! Your mouth feel so good on me. Make me cum baby!" Olivia smiled before she took Natalia's clit into her mouth and started to roughly suck on it. "Yes! Fuck! Just like that! Don't stop baby, don't stop!"

Olivia pushed two fingers inside of the latina's very wet center. She wanted to know when Natalia's walls started to pulsate. As soon as they started, Olivia pulled her fingers out and her mouth away. She lined up the phallus and slammed into Natalia's center. Natalia's calfs ended up on Olivia's shoulders. Olivia loved to fuck face to face. She loved watching Natalia as she was swept away by passion. Olivia was getting very close. She knew Natalia was too. "Look at me baby. Open your eyes. I want your eyes to be the last thing I see before I cum. It feels so good to fuck you like this." Natalia snapped her eyes open. Olivia leaned down and captured her lips as they both crashed over the edge. Their bodies jerking together taking them higher and higher, before landing them back on earth. Both covered in...

"Natalia, Natalia are you listening to me? You have such a far away look in your eyes." Natalia blinked her eyes and brought her attention back to her lawyer.

"I'm sorry Mel. You've gone over this several times. I guess my mind wandered." Mel looked at her client. Was what ever Natalia was thinking about going to be a problem for her?

"Natalia, there can't be any surprises when we go up against the Spauldings. They don't like sharing their money with their Ex wives. You need to tell me right now if there's something I should know. I can't help you if you're not completely honest with me." Natalia just smiled and nodded her head. No one needed to know about Olivia just yet. She was still her very special secret.

Three hours later their meeting was over. Natalia had sat quietly. She only spoke when she was asked a question and then as simply as possible. She had learned that from her years with Gus. Unfortunately he didn't follow his own advise. Mel asked Natalia to tell them about the first time she found out about Gus's philandering. She recounted the time in Rafe's hospital room. Then Mel asked Natalia if she was aware of any other women Gus had been involved with. Natalia listed all the other women she knew about.

Gus Aitoro was completely blindsided. He had absolutely no idea that Natalia had known about Marilyn or almost every other woman he had slept with since they were married. His lawyer Jackson James was furious that Gus never told him about all the other women. Jackson thought he was going to have a stroke when Gus openly admitted to all of them. Looking at the smug look on Mel's face, Jackson knew Mel would never let this slide. He knew they didn't have a leg to stand on. His people hadn't been able to find any real dirt on the wife. Her nickname St. Natalia seemed to be well earned. Jackson asked for a few moments alone with his client.

Mel had signed papers in her briefcase stating that Natalia would receive ten million dollars in one lump sum. She would get custody of Raphael. Natalia would have to remain in Springfield until Raphael was eighteen. Gus would get the house. He would also be responsible for all the legal costs and for all of Raphael's schooling costs. Gus would get weekly visitation with Raphael.

Now all they had to do was present the paperwork to the judge. They had an appointment to meet the judge in her chambers the next morning at nine. Mel didn't think there would be any problems. Judge Adamson was a no nonsense judge. As long as all the paperwork was properly completed and her interview with the couple went well, Mel was sure the judge would sign off as early as tomorrow afternoon.

A week later the divorce had been approved by Judge Adamson. Gus had the settlement money transferred to an account Olivia had recommended Natalia set up just for that. Natalia went to Chicago for several days to spend time with Rafe and her parents. She also explained her plans for the immediate future. Rafe was upset he couldn't just stay in Chicago. She left a very unhappy Rafe with her parents. She had promised him, he could stay in Chicago until school started in Springfield. Next Natalia went home and packed up everything she wanted from the house, that included most of Rafe's stuff. She put most of the stuff in storage. She rented a two bedroom suite at the Beacon right after she turned in her notice.

A hour after that, Natalia was settled in her new living space. She had even put Rafe's clothes in the closet. Not only was she no longer cleaning other people's toilets, but for as long as she was staying at the Beacon, she didn't even have to clean her own. She called down to room service and ordered their best bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. Finally she was ready to call Olivia. She hadn't seen Olivia since the day she meet with Gus and his lawyer for the first time. They had talked on the phone every day but for one reason or another had not been able to see each. Natalia was definitely ready to celebrate.

The champagne arrived just as Natalia was hanging up the phone with Olivia. She was wet just from knowing that Olivia would be there in fifteen minutes. She opened the door and let in the waiter. It was Chris, a cut kid that always tried to flirt with Natalia. He was surprised to see Natalia. "Hey gorgeous! I haven't seen you in a few days. Is everything ok?" Natalia graced him with a full dimpled smile.

"My divorce is final. I quit my job here. I rented this suite for at least two months. Things are looking up my friend, things are definitely looking up!" She quickly walked him to the door, handed him a very nice tip and closed the door behind him before he knew what happened. She turned up the music she had playing, set two champagne flutes on the coffee table and popped a ripe juicy strawberry in each. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for Olivia.

Olivia hung up the phone with Natalia and immediately called Jane. They had planned for her to watch Emma tonight but had not set a time for her to come by.

"Jane, this is Ms. Spencer. How long before you can get here?...excellent! If you want to take Em to the park, it might make it easier on you. She been a bundle of energy today. Right now we are playing how many jumping jacks can you do in a row. She just past seventy five." Both women laughed as they hung up their phones.

"Emma come in here please, sweetheart." Emma came running in from her bedroom.

"Yes mommy, are we going to the park now?" Olivia just smiled at her little bundle of joy, who was almost vibrating with energy.

"We are just waiting for Jane to arrive. Then she is going to take you to the park and stay with you this evening. I have to go out tonight but you're going to have fun with Jane" Emma's smile kind of dimmed. She was hoping to go to the park with her mommy, but Jane was fun too. Olivia watched the emotions float across her child's face. Olivia smiled when Emma's full smile returned. There was a knock on the door and Emma ran to open it. "What do you always say before you open the door jellybean?" Emma slowed down. She stood in front of the door and loudly asked who was there. She squealed when she heard Jane answer her.

Once Emma had been kissed goodbye and she and Jane where on their way to the park, Olivia headed into her bedroom to prepare herself for Natalia. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time and didn't know why. Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of Natalia's door. She was wearing an emerald green silk dress that went down passed her ankles in the back and tapered up to her mid thigh in the front. The décolletage was cut so low it showed off her beautiful belly button. It was all held together by two strings. To complete the outfit, her favorite pair of six inch Choo's. Olivia had bought this just for Natalia. She knew Natalia would appreciate how good she looked in it. She took a deep cleansing breath, squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.

Natalia almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the knock on the door. She tried to center herself before opening the door. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and opened the door. The sight of Olivia as she opened the door took her nerves and her breath away. Olivia was more beautiful than Natalia had ever seen her before. The color of the dress matched the color of Olivia's eyes when she was about to crash over the edge. Then there was the combination of Olivia being almost naked and fully covered that caused Natalia to flush in pleasure. She extended her hand for Olivia to take. Olivia blushed at the look of desire in Natalia's eyes. It was the look she had been hoping for.

"Please come in. You are even more beautiful than I thought possible." Olivia smiled as she walked passed Natalia into the suite. The scent of her perfume trailing behind her, filling Natalia's senses. The view of Olivia from behind was just as intoxicating as the front. Natalia hung the do not disturb sign out on her door and locked the door behind them. Her thoughts were now completely on her guest.

"Would you like some champagne? I ordered your best bottle from room service, I was hoping it was one of your favorites." The look in Olivia's eyes made Natalia forget all about champagne. "Would you like to dance?" Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia draped her arms over Natalia's shoulders. They slowly started to sway to the music. Natalia didn't pull Olivia close, she wanted to be able to look at all of her.

"You look absolutely incredible." That was Natalia's last attempt at conversation. Natalia found the little bow that was holding Olivia's outfit together. She slowly moved her right hand towards it. Her left hand dropped from Olivia's waist to caress her behind. She brazenly looked in Olivia's eyes, daring her to stop her from pulling the string. Olivia just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Natalia slowly pulled the string. The front of Olivia's dress draped open before Natalia's eyes.

Natalia had known that Olivia couldn't possibly be wearing anything under her dress, but actually watching the front of her dress slide open, exposing Olivia's beautiful body made her breath catch in her throat. Natalia's hands took on a mind of their own. They moved under the dress caressing all the skin they could find. Natalia moved her head in and captured one of Olivia's nipples in her mouth. Her right hand found Olivia's folds. Her fingers slipped passed the folds and into Olivia's very wet center. Olivia responded by shuddering. She snaking her hand into Natalia's hair to keep her balance. She started to tug on her hair in the same rhythm as Natalia's fingers on her clit. She knew pulling Natalia's hair would ignite her passion.

Natalia growled as she dragged Olivia to the bedroom. Olivia eagerly followed behind. Once they were in the bedroom Natalia quickly stripped down to just her boxer briefs covering the strap on. She stopped Olivia from removing her dress. "Fuck leave it on. You look so incredibly sexy in it. I'm going to fuck you into next week with it on."

Natalia almost threw Olivia onto the bed. She followed quickly behind. She didn't even let Olivia take off the Choo's. Olivia was on her back. Natalia crawled in between her legs. Natalia grabbed Olivia by both ankles and placed them on her shoulders. She moved her fingers into Olivia's folds and swirled them around in all the slick juice. She pulled them out and quickly lubed the phallus with it. Natalia waisted no time lining up the phallus and pressing all the way in and grinding her body into Olivia throbbing hard nub. Over and over slowly building in speed and pressure.

"Oh my god. Yes! Fuck me baby. Show me how much you want me. You're going to make me cum so hard!" Olivia knew just how to get Natalia crazy. It was working. Natalia started pumping as hard as she could. They were both climbing higher and higher. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Olivia fell over the edge as a tsunami crashed over her. Natalia followed her over. She somehow kept pumping as lights flashed brightly behind her eyes. Natalia rolled Olivia over onto her side into a fetal position. She kept pumping. Olivia was still cuming. She was chanting, Oh my god, over and over.

They were both climbing to a place they had never been before. They both exploded once more before Natalia collapsed down on to Olivia gasping for air.

It was midnight before they were lying in each other's arms finally sated for the moment. "As far as I'm concerned, the divorce is done. There's still the waiting period as it goes through the court system, but I am once again Natalia Rivera. I had Mel put all the paper work though. We don't have to hide anymore. Olivia would you like to go OUT to dinner with me?" Olivia had almost been asleep. It took a moment for what Natalia said to register. It was what Olivia had been waiting for. They were finally going to step out into the light. She would no longer feel like Natalia's dirty little secret.

"Are you sure? Don't you think we should wait until you have the divorce papers?" Natalia kissed her way up Olivia's neck to her ear.

"Ms Spencer, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night at Towers. I want the whole town to know that I am in love you." Tears started to well in Olivia's eyes. This was the first time Natalia had used the L word.

As tears spilled over her lashes, Olivia smiled at the woman in her arms. "I love you too. If you're sure, I would love to go out to dinner with you."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

When I Dream part 11

NC17 NSFW

Thank you all for reading and commenting!

Olivia woke up to the feeling of someone kissing their way down her spine. Warm wet kisses with just the right amount of teeth. She raised her arms over her head and stretched out her muscles as she rolled over onto her back. This brought Natalia's mouth around to Olivia's breasts. Natalia moaned as she pulled a big tight nipple into her mouth. Her hand slid down over Olivia's tight abdomen and down into her folds. Natalia was surprised at how wet Olivia was already. She quickly found her hard nub. Then found the spot that would launch Olivia into space.

"Cum for me baby. I love it when you cum for me." Olivia started rolling her hips to get as much friction as she could. It felt so good. It didn't take very long for Natalia to take her over the edge. As Olivia recovered, Natalia moved around and straddled Olivia's shoulders with her feet pressing on the headboard. Her center, so wet from making her love cum, was now only inches from Olivia's face. Natalia's scent so close to her face, brought Olivia to her senses. She wrapped her arms around the top of Natalia's thighs and pulled her center to her mouth. Natalia spread Olivia's legs wide and lowered her head.

Both women moaned out in pleasure. It was one of the most erotic things Olivia had ever lived through or even dreamed of for that matter. The feeling of Natalia's mouth on her as she herself feasted on Natalia. She could feel the fire starting to build and they had hardly touched each other. She moved one hand so she could slide her fingers inside of her lover. Natalia groaned as she started to cum. The extra vibration was all Olivia needed for the fire to shoot out from her center and into her veins as she followed Natalia into the abyss.

As they both were recovering, Natalia was still sprawled out on top of Olivia. The taller woman started to move her fingers that were still inside of Natalia. Just rubbing them up against the still pulsating inner walls. Natalia groaned at the sensation. She started to roll her hips in rhythm with Olivia's fingers. It was gentle and so soft. Natalia couldn't believe how exquisite it felt. She wished this could go on for hours. Everything inside was starting to tingle. Natalia raised herself up on her knees because she thought she was getting too heavy for Olivia. The subtle change that caused in the angle of Olivia's fingers and where they were touching was almost overwhelming. Olivia was now rubbing on the spot that drove Natalia wild. What had been soft and tingly was now shooting fire through her veins. Her hips bucked on their own. She reached around and grabbed Olivia's wrist to keep her right where she was. Natalia bucked several more times and then was engulfed in wave after wave of immense pleasure.

When Natalia was finally able to talk again, she had a huge dimpled smile on her face. "Good lord Olivia, that was fucking amazing! I hope you remember what you did, cause we're doing that again." Olivia laughed and tried to turn Natalia around so she could see her face. Natalia rolled over and turned around. She cuddled into Olivia's side. From this position, she was able to look out the window. The sky was just beginning to lighten. "I picked a suite on this side of the building just for this. I love watching the sunrise." Natalia nuzzled into the side of Olivia's breast leaving tiny little kisses as she sighed in contentment. Olivia just tightened her grip around her. They both laid there and watched as the sky continued to lighten and started to become filled with soft golds and pinks.

Olivia tenderly kissed Natalia's temple. "Emma will be up in an hour or so. I always like to have breakfast with her. Since we are going to be spending more time together, not just hooking up, I want her to know about us. If that's ok with you, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Natalia's hand wandered down Olivia's tummy and over her mons. She cupped Olivia's lips in her hand and just held it.

"I have always had a very large place in my heart for Emma. She stole my heart the first time she screamed out my name and ran towards me with a huge smile on her face. I always enjoyed spending time with her. And breakfast sounds like a wonderful idea." Natalia smirked at Olivia. "The only thing I've had to eat since breakfast yesterday at my parents' house is you." Natalia's fingers pushed passed Olivia's lips. She coated them in the ample amount of liquid she found. She waited for Olivia to spread her legs out wide, then Natalia pressed three fingers inside and started to thrust. Olivia groaned as her hips met each thrust. They built up a steady rhythm together. When Natalia felt Olivia's walls start to tighten around her fingers, Olivia's tell tale signal that she was getting very close, Natalia added her thumb to her lover's clit. Each thrust brought Olivia closer and closer.

"Oh my god! So good baby, so good. I'm going to cum for you! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Natalia increased the speed of her thrusting. It only took moments for Olivia to go crashing over the edge; her body jerking in pleasure. Natalia rolled Olivia over onto her belly and kept thrusting. The new angle caused multiple waves of pleasure to slam over her. She heard her own voice screaming out Natalia's name as she was being swept away. Natalia didn't stop until Olivia's walls completely relaxed.

An hour later, they were showered and dressed. They walked across the hall hand in hand. Olivia opened the door to her suite to find Emma wide awake watching cartoons and Jane sipping from a cup of coffee. They both turned at the sound of the door opening. Emma was up and running as soon as she realized who was at the door. "Mommy! You're home! I'm so happy to see you!" As Olivia bent down to receive her hug, Emma saw her aunt standing behind her mommy. "Tia Natalia! Yay! I'm so happy to see you too!" Emma changed direction and bear hugged her Tia's legs.

Olivia stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I see where I stand. You're only happy to see me until your Tia is here." Olivia laughed as her daughter smiled and shook her head yes. "Ok then, silly girl. Let's get this day started. Jellybean have you ordered breakfast yet?" Emma shook her head no.

"Jane said just to order coffee, that I should wait until you got here before I could order breakfast for the two of us. Jane said she wasn't staying for breakfast. But now Tia are you staying for breakfast? We've never had breakfast together before. What do you like to eat in the morning? You can order anything you like. Chef Linda is wonderful; everything she makes tastes good!" Natalia was just enchanted by this child. She didn't think she stopped talking long enough to take a breath yet.

"That's very good to know about how good the food here is. Miss Emma, do you want to know why I think that's good to know?" Emma bounced her head up and down. Even that made Natalia smile. "It's good to know, beeeeecccaauussee...I just moved into the suite across the hall and will be ordering breakfast a lot!" Olivia was positive that all the dogs in a six block radius heard the high pitched squeal that came out of her child as she wrapped her arms tightly around her Tia's waist.

"Ok, ok, Jellybean, don't crush Natalia." Olivia giggled. She had never seen Emma act this way with anyone besides herself and Phillip. "So, little miss, I'm guessing that if I told you that Natalia was going to be around a lot more, you'd be ok with it?" Emma jumped up and down and started to do her happy dance. "I'm taking that as a yes. Natalia and I will be spending a lot of time together. We've started dating. So, you'll get to see her all the time." Emma finished her happy dance and ran to Natalia and hugged her tight again.

Emma let go of Natalia's legs so she could look up into her face. "I'm really happy that I'm gonna be able to see you more. I like that my mommy smiles a lot when she's with you. If you can keep her smiling, I'll be very happy. But lots of people, including my daddy, made her cry. Please don't make my mommy cry, Tia." Olivia was surprised that Emma knew that she used to cry at night after she though Emma was asleep. She was also surprised that Emma knew that it was Natalia that was making her smile more lately. But she was shocked at how bold her little Jellybean was. Olivia was about to say something to her, but Natalia stopped her.

Natalia kneeled down in front of Emma so that they were at eye level with one another. "I promise you that I will do my very best not to make your mommy cry. I'm very glad to know you are looking out for your mommy. It will keep me on my best behavior." Natalia's stomach started to rumble. It made Emma giggle. "Now will you please order me french toast before I starve to death!" Natalia tickled Emma's tummy then sent her over to the phone, so she could call down their order for breakfast. Olivia made eye contact with Natalia. They both smiled. Olivia went over to Natalia, helped her stand back up and gently kissed her on her lips.

They all had a lovely breakfast together. There was lots of giggles and silliness. Natalia volunteered to take Emma to camp, so Olivia could go straight down to her office and get some much needed work done. She kissed Emma and Natalia goodbye as she headed downstairs. She really liked the way that felt. Natalia placed the room service cart outside the door as she and Emma headed out. Natalia was going to drop Emma off at camp and then do some shopping for tonight's dinner date. She wanted something really special.

Natalia knocked on Olivia's door promptly at seven. She was really surprised at how calm she was. She smiled when she heard Emma yell asking who is it. "I think it's Natalia, but there's no one in the hall for me to ask." Emma was giggling as she opened the door. She stopped laughing when she saw Natalia.

"Wow Tia, you look so beautiful. Do you look that way for my mommy?" Olivia came up behind Emma. She was going to stop Emma from giving Natalia the third degree, but was distracted by how beautiful Natalia looked. She was wearing a deep dark purple suit. It was so dark it almost looked black. The jacket was fitted perfectly to Natalia's shapely figure. It was very clear that she didn't have anything on underneath the jacket. The pant length was just above her ankle. She had on at least four inch black patent leather stilettos. The only jewelry she was wearing was a silver chain hanging down into the valley between her breasts and a matching chain around her ankle. Her makeup was smoky and absolutely stunning. Her hair was long and loose, flowing below her shoulders. She looked like she just stepped off a runway in Milan.

"Wow is right Jellybean! You look sensational. Please come in. I'll be ready in just a moment. Jane is still parking her car. She'll be up in a few minutes." Natalia was very busy taking in how beautiful Olivia looked. She was in a simple black dress that came to just above the knee. It showed off every one of her curves without actually seeing them. She was covered from the collarbone to her knees. Her legs were bare. She had on the same shoes from the night before. Natalia walked into the suite. "Emma, will you keep Natalia company while I finish dressing?" Emma shook her head yes. Olivia turned to walk into the bedroom. She heard Natalia quickly suck in a breath when she noticed that the dress was backless. Olivia smiled as she went into the bedroom to finish putting on her jewelry and perfume.

Jane let herself into the suite just as Olivia was coming out of the bedroom. Jane knew she was definitely into guys, but wow! These two women looked hot. She couldn't stop looking at them. Then couldn't stop complimenting both of them on how good they looked individually and together. Jane had always suspected that something had been going on between them. She had noticed that Mrs. Aitoro was always coming around just when she was leaving with Emma. But as long as Ms. Spencer was happy and not threatening to fire her every other day, what did she care who she dated. But boy, they were certainly stunning together.

"Jellybean you be good for Jane. I'll see you at breakfast." She kissed and hugged Emma good night. "I don't think, I'll be that late tonight Jane. I think for sure you'll be sleeping in your own bed. Now you two have fun." Olivia took Natalia's hand and led her out of the suite. They walked silently to the elevator and waited. The elevator was empty when the doors opened. Natalia stepped aside to let Olivia get on first. She followed behind, enjoying the view. Natalia couldn't remember ever being this turned on just getting onto an elevator. They both turned around and watched the doors close.

Natalia knew she had to have Olivia before those doors opened again. She grabbed Olivia by the elbow and spun her toward the wall. Olivia put her hands up on the wall to stop herself from hitting it. She knew what Natalia was going to do and it caused her center to flood. She spread her legs out wide as she felt Natalia slide her dress up around her waist. Natalia licked her lips at the sight of Olivia standing there without any panties on, while looking over her shoulder with smoldering desire in her eyes. Olivia moaned when she felt Natalia slip her fingers between her folds. When Natalia pressed three fingers inside, Olivia bent at the waist and thrust her behind back into Natalia's fingers.

"Yes baby. That's it! Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard. My god this is so fucking hot!" Natalia didn't waste a second. She started pumping her fingers in and out as fast and as hard as she could. It only took a few moments for her to feel Olivia's walls starting to pulsate around her fingers. She started to curl the tips of her fingers on each thrust. It was just what Olivia needed. It sent her sailing over the edge as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Natalia continued to thrust to keep Olivia cumming for as long as possible. While Olivia was coming back to herself, she reached around and grabbed Natalia's hand to stop her. She didn't want to start again. That could really get her caught in the elevator with her lover's hand insider her. "We're almost at the lobby. The doors will be opening soon. Let me get myself back together."

Natalia gently pulled her fingers out of her lover's still pulsating center. Her mouth watered as she brought her coated fingers up to her lips. She moaned as Olivia's taste spread across her tongue. The sound made Olivia shiver as she was busy getting her dress back in place, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. The sound of the elevator's warning ding was the only thing that kept Olivia from joining Natalia as she licked those fingers. The doors opened. Olivia took Natalia's hand as she smiled at the people waiting to get in after them. Olivia was really starting to enjoy almost getting caught. Olivia leaned in and whispered in Natalia's ear. "Next time is my turn to fuck you like that. It's such a turn on when there's a possibility of getting caught." Natalia just smiled as they walked hand in hand through the lobby.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When I Dream Part 12

NC17 NSFW

I own nothing.

Thank you for reading!

As they walked out of the front doors of the Beacon, there was a limo sitting at the curb. Olivia didn't think anything about it. She just assumed a guest must have hired one for the evening. It was a pretty common occurrence. She was surprised when the driver quickly opened the door as they approached. She turned and looked at Natalia to be sure. Natalia smiled and ran her hand along Olivia's bare back, as she guided her to the car. They both enjoyed the very intimate touch. Olivia smiled and got into the back of the limo.

"You rented a limo to go three blocks?" Olivia laughed as Natalia climbed in behind her. Natalia looked at the driver, winked at him and told him to take the long way. The driver smirked as he nodded his head. He closed the door, ran around the back of the car and got into the driver's seat. Natalia closed the partition between the front and the back of the car, then she put on the music. She turned to look at Olivia. Olivia had never seen Natalia look at her with that much desire before. All she could do was swallow and try to keep her composure.

"Our dinner reservations aren't until eight thirty, I thought it might be fun to just ride around in the limo for an hour or so. There's a particular appetizer I want that I know Towers doesn't serve." The look in Natalia's eyes became even more intense. It took Olivia a moment to remember how to breathe. "Would you like to take your dress off. I think you are sexy as hell in it, but I wouldn't want you to look wrinkled when we walk into to Towers." Olivia was completely mesmerized by the entire setting; the deep sexy sound of Natalia's voice, the hunger in her eyes, the confidence in her. Olivia quickly removed her dress without much thought. She realized that if a man had set this up, she probably would have gotten angry, but with Natalia, it was a huge turn on. Her center was still wet from the elevator. Now she could feel it leaking down onto her thighs.

Natalia took off her jacket. She opened her pants and slid them off. She had the strap on securely attached under her boy shorts. It was an incredibly erotic sight. Olivia was sure all it would take was for Natalia to touch her and she'd explode. Olivia moved to put her back in the corner where the seat met the door. Natalia stopped her. She held her hand out to her. She smiled when Olivia moved towards her. Natalia pushed a button on the console. The seat they had been sitting on began to open. When it was completely opened, it almost was the size of a queen bed.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible as I fuck you into next week. Lie down for me baby. First, I need to taste you." Olivia moaned as she got comfortable on the seat. Natalia started at Olivia's ankle. She kissed, licked and nibbled her way up Olivia's leg. When she got to the space where Olivia's body met her leg, Natalia took pleasure in leaving a mark. Olivia was already rolling her hips. She hated when Natalia teased her, but loved how hot it got her. Natalia smirked at Olivia's impatience. She moved her mouth over Olivia's dripping wet center and let a hot breath roll across her lips.

"Oh Fuck baby please! I need you now! Please don't tease me anymore!" Natalia leaned in closer. She used the flat of her tongue to lick along Olivia's lips like she was an ice cream cone. Once the outside was clean, she pushed her tongue passed the lips into the folds. She couldn't remember Olivia ever being this wet before. As she was feasting on those luscious folds, she also coated three fingers and pressed them deep inside Olivia. She felt her fingers being clenched as Olivia's walls clamped down around them. Olivia groaned loudly as her hips went from rolling to bucking. Natalia used her other arm to hold Olivia's hips down as she sucked Olivia's very hard clit into her mouth. Olivia exploded immediately. Natalia started slowly moving her fingers inside to extend her lover's pleasure.

When the pulsating stopped, Natalia pulled her fingers out of her lover. She lined up the phallus and pressed all the way in. Olivia groaned in pleasure as Natalia filled her. Olivia wrapped her ankles around Natalia's waist. "Yes baby! That's it, fill me. Fuck me baby! Make us both cum." Olivia used the deepest range of her voice. She knew how hot it got Natalia. She felt the shudder go up Natalia's spin. She ground the phallus as deep as she could; grinding the base into her own clit. It sent electricity through both of them. They started a powerful rhythm together-pumping hard and strong into one another. Natalia was getting very close. She could feel that Olivia was getting there too. Natalia looked down at her lover as they both were working hard to keep up the pace. Olivia's eyes were closed. Her mouth was open as she fought to get air into her lungs. One hand was pulling her own hair; the other was tugging on a nipple. Natalia watched as a single drop of sweat ran down between those beautiful breasts. She leaned down to lick that droplet of sweat. She took the other nipple into her mouth and sucked. It was just what Olivia needed to crash over the edge. The jerking of Olivia hips as she came hard sent Natalia over as well.

Natalia couldn't believe she needed more. She quickly turned Olivia onto her side. She pushed her top leg up to Olivia's chest so it was out of her way. This also opened Olivia up. Natalia knew this was one of Olivia favorite positions. Just knowing Olivia would enjoy it made it that much better for Natalia. "Yes, baby. I love when you fuck me this way. I need more, baby. Give me more." Natalia loved when Olivia asked for more. They were so perfect together this way. Each building the excitement for the other. Natalia placed her thumb to the back hole and pressed in. She didn't have to move her thumb. She knew the hard fucking in Olivia's center was enough movement. Natalia could feel the fire in the pit of her belly starting to build again. She began grinding into Olivia each time the phallus was all the way in.

It was just what Natalia needed. "Ah Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum! I love fucking you! Yes!" Natalia's body was set afire. Electricity was shooting through her veins. Her hips jerking and pumping hard into Olivia, sending her over the edge too. Natalia's arm couldn't hold her anymore and she collapsed on top of Olivia. There was sweat dripping down her back into the crack of her ass. She laid there for a few moments trying to get her breathing under control. She noticed that the driver was flashing the light on the control panel. It was the signal they had set up to let Natalia know they would be pulling up to the restaurant in fifteen minutes. "Liv we need to get cleaned up. We're going to be at Towers soon." Olivia groaned and shuddered as Natalia gently pulled the phallus out of her.

Natalia took several deep breaths before she was able to sit up. She pulled out a small bag she had placed in the storage compartment in a panel in the door. It had everything they would need to get cleaned up from their wonderful romp.

When the driver opened the door, he was shocked. He knew what they had been doing for the entire time they were in the car. But looking at them now, they looked as if the just came out of the salon. He reached inside to help Natalia out of the car. In turn, Natalia helped Olivia out. Natalia told the driver to relax and have some dinner. She would call when they needed him.

Olivia seemed nervous now that they were about to go public for the first time. It seemed strange to her that she was nervous when really she had nothing to lose. Natalia was the one that could end up with a world of trouble and she did not want that for her. But Natalia looked cool as a cucumber. Natalia noticed Olivia's hesitation. "Have you changed your mind? Do you not want people to know about us?" Olivia leaned in and kissed Natalia gently on the cheek. "You're worried about me again?" Olivia gave her a worried smile. "Olivia, please don't worry about me. He doesn't really care about me anymore. He doesn't have the moral high ground. He got his mistress pregnant. We are legally separated, waiting for the formality of the divorce paperwork to come through. Mel told me to go out and start living my life. I want that life to include you." Natalia reached for Olivia's hand. Olivia took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, then her dress. She took Natalia's hand as they walked into Towers together.

Johnny, the maître d', smiled when he saw Olivia. "Ms Spencer it's always so nice to see you. Do you have a reservation for dinner or are you just going to sit at the bar?" Natalia stepped forward.

"The reservation for dinner is under Rivera, Natalia Rivera." Olivia was temped to say Bond, James Bond, but she just smiled instead. Johnny smiled at Natalia and checked his list. They were right on time, but their table was not. He needed to have them wait at the bar for a few minutes before he could seat them. He looked up and took his first good look at both the women. He rarely noticed woman, but these two looked incredible together.

"I'm so sorry ladies, your table isn't ready yet. Let me show you to the bar. Please have a drink on the house." Johnny led the two beautiful women towards the bar. Heads turned their entire walk to the bar. Everyone expected Olivia Spencer to look stunning, but no one had ever seen St. Natalia dressed this way. "Jamanda what ever these ladies want is on the house. We'll have their table ready soon." The bartender acknowledged the maître d' with a quick nod of her head. She turned to her new customers. She smiled brightly. It was going to be a good night. Ms Spencer was on the prowl and brought a friend with her. Her tips were always better when she kept the dirty martinis flowing.

"Ms Spencer it's so lovely to see you again. What can I get you and your friend?" Olivia smiled at the bartender. She could never remember her name. It was unusual. She quickly glanced down at her name badge.

"Thank you Jamanda, I would love one of your dirty martinis. Natalia what do you want?" Natalia smiled as she asked for Hennessy on the rocks. Natalia put her hand on the smooth skin of Olivia's back. She felt Olivia stiffen at the intimate touch. Natalia leaned into Olivia to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't want people to know about us, let me know now please. If you're worried about it causing me problems, don't, because it won't. He may get jealous at first, but that's it. I told you he doesn't have the moral ground. I have a record of almost all the women he's slept with the entire time we were married. He doesn't want Rafe living with him and Harley. They have Harley's kids and the baby on the way. Rafe said he calls once a week and never offers to come and visit him in Chicago. So please relax." Jamanda delivered their drinks just as Natalia finished whispering. Olivia took a big sip from her drink and let herself relax.

Natalia took a look around the bar as she sipped her Hennessy. It looked like mostly business people looking to relax after a long day. The only face she recognized was the mayor's. Doris was sitting on the other side of the bar. She was flirting with the bartender. Natalia leaned into Olivia again, placing her hand on Olivia's naked back and caressing up and down. "The mayor is here. She's flirting with the bartender. Did you know she liked women?" Now that Olivia relaxed, she was glad to have something to concentrate on other than the delicious feelings Natalia was creating with her hand.

Olivia scanned the bar until she found Doris. Natalia was only partly right. Jamanda was flirting right back. It was all very subtle, but happening none the less. "No, I didn't know that about our esteemed mayor or Jamanda. She's flirting just as much." At that moment Doris looked up and saw Olivia and Natalia looking at her. Olivia smirked and raised her martini at her. It took a moment for Doris to figure out what she was seeing. Her smile became genuine when she figured it out. Johnny showed up to let them know their table was ready and led them to it. Doris watched with interest as Natalia walked with her hand on Olivia's back, just above the curve of Olivia's very sexy behind.

Olivia nodded at several people she knew as they followed Johnny to their table. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Reva and Josh. Hopefully, Reva wouldn't notice them and cause a big scene. Not a second later, Reva looked up and saw the striking pair walking by them. Her eyes grew wide, then narrowed. "Bud, take a look at Olivia. Who's that amazing looking woman with her?" Josh looked in the direction Reva was looking. He almost choked on the food he had in his mouth. Then he saw how the woman was touching Olivia's back. His dick immediately started getting hard. Thank god he was sitting down.

"I think that's Natalia Aitoro, isn't it? I don't really ever remember her dressed like that." Reva squinted her eyes to get a better look. When the woman made eye contact and smiled at her, Reva saw the dimples.

"I think you're right. Look at those dimples. Wow! I hate to say this, but they look hot together. Do you think something is going on between them? Nah, they must just be having dinner together before going out on the prowl. You make sure you aren't anywhere near Olivia when she's dressed like that. I bet your dick is already hard, you dirty old man!" Reva started to laugh at her own joke. She just didn't realize how right she was. Josh watched as Natalia ran her hand over Olivia's rear end just before Olivia sat down at their table.

"Reva, I don't think Olivia's on the prowl. I think she on a date." Reva rolled her eyes at Josh. "I'm not kidding, Reva. Look at how they're looking into each other's eyes. I know that look in a woman's eye. They're on a date." Reva took a better look just so she could prove to Josh he was wrong. She watched as Natalia took Olivia's hand and brought it to her lips. Reva's mouth hung open as she watched Natalia kiss each knuckle. She started to laugh, then stopped. If Olivia was changing teams, that meant she didn't have to worry about her going after Josh again. She turned to tell that to Josh, but lost her train of thought as she watched Johnny walk Gus and Harley into the dining room.

"Ooooh Bud! The shit is about to hit the fan. Her husband and his very pregnant mistress just walked in." Reva couldn't help but giggle as Josh turned in his seat to get a better view. He noticed the mayor looking very interested in what was going on too. Reva saw the look on Gus' face when he noticed his wife. At first, he looked annoyed that she was here; then he noticed the connection between the two women. Reva felt like she was in heaven as she watched Gus almost drag his pregnant girlfriend over to his wife's table.

"Natalia, what the hell are you doing here dressed like that! Go home! You look like a hooker!" Olivia had been drowning in Natalia's eyes and not paying attention to what was going on around her. The sound of an angry voice so close to her startled her. She tried to pull her hand out of Natalia's. Natalia just held on tighter. She turned to her very soon to be ex husband. She looked him and his pregnant mistress up and down with a subtle look of distain on her face.

In a calm voice and with a small smile on her face, Natalia told Gus just what she thought. "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are giving me orders. I will dress the way I please. You want to tell someone what to do? Tell Harley; it's her turn now. I'm free of you. The divorce gave me my freedom." Gus looked like he was going to explode. Olivia started to get out of her chair. Natalia tugged on her hand to get her to stay seated. "What are you going to do Gus? You've never tried to hit me before. Are you going to start now in front of the whole town? Do you want to be in jail when your child is born?" Natalia turned away from Gus and focused her attention back on Olivia.

Harley pulled on Gus' hand to get him to move away from his ex's table. Gus was about to turn away when it hit him again that Natalia had been holding Olivia's hand the entire time. It made his temper start to boil. The only reason he had started with Harley was because Olivia had repeatedly teased him and then turned him down. "Please do not tell me you are sleeping with the town whore?" Natalia stood up and slapped Gus hard across the face. Harley let out a little scream and Olivia stood up from her chair. Josh also stood up and Reva noticed that the mayor was headed towards the table.

Doris arrived at the table. "Natalia, is everything ok over here? Do you need any help? Would you like my boys to remove Gus from the restaurant?" Natalia didn't move her eyes from Gus'.

"No thank you. Everything is fine here Mayor Wolfe. Gus lost his temper and said something very nasty about Olivia. As soon as he apologizes for the horrible thing he said, he and Harley can go about their business and leave us to ours." Gus was absolutely furious. What the hell happened to his soft spoken wife? Who was this person? How dare she think she could slap his face in public and get away with it.

"Doris, you were a witness. You saw her hit me. I want her arrested for assault." Gus got a nasty smirk on his face. Harley pulled on his hand, trying to get him to stop. She knew this would not end well for Gus. He came over to their table uninvited and was trying to start a fight. Everyone sitting at the tables around them were witnesses to him starting the hostilities.

"Gus honey, you don't want to start that. Step back and look at the situation like a cop, baby. A judge is going to be on their side, sweetie." That seemed to make Gus angrier instead of calming him down. Josh was now at the table, towering over Gus.

"Gus listen to Harley, man. You don't want to start this. You need to go somewhere and cool down. You're so angry right now, you're not thinking straight." That made Gus laugh.

"I may be the only one that is thinking straight. Josh, it seems, that my wife is now a dyke! I wonder what the judge will think about that. I'm going to talk to my lawyer and sue for full custody of Rafe. No judge will let a teenaged boy live with a pair of dykes." It was Doris's turn to jump in now. As she was about to say something, when Natalia started to laugh. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh please! Sue me for custody of our son, please do it. You won't even have visitation rights when we're finished. Will you be bringing you pregnant girlfriend to the proceedings? How do you think the judge will take it when the woman you were sleeping with while your son was going in and out of a coma is brought in to testify. How about the one you went to Atlantic City with instead of attending your son's tenth birthday? You said you were on a case. I checked. There was no case. Should I go on? Because you're living in the past if you think a judge is going to care if Olivia and I are together." Natalia kissed Olivia's knuckles and then put her hand down.

"I've watched and I've waited for you to fuck up for ten long years. I wrote down the name of every woman that went on business trips with you. All the birthdays and holidays that you missed so you could fuck around. You finally made the biggest mistake possible. You got this one pregnant. So I'm free as a bird to live my life the way I want to. If loving Olivia Spencer makes me happy, it's none of your business. If I dress like a prudish old lady or if I want to walk naked on Main Street, it's none of your business. I've got everything I have on you completely documented and stored in a very safe place. So please come after me. I want to see you go down in flames." Harley was a little surprised by what she heard, but was still trying to get Gus to calm down.

"Come on, Gus. You're scaring me. You're starting to act just like a Spaulding. You don't own her. Let this go. I want to get out of here; please let's just go now." Everyone could see Gus start to deflate. He didn't ever want to act like his father or scare the woman he loved. He took several deep cleansing breaths. He realized he wasn't mad because Natalia was dressed incredibly sexy. He was mad because she had never dressed that way for him. He was jealous that she was having dinner with someone that had only teased him. As he started to calm down, he also realized what an asshole he had always been to Natalia.

"Ok, ok. You're right Harley. I am acting like Alan. I don't own her. I am sorry Natalia. You are most definitely free to live your life as you please without any intrusions from me. Olivia, please forgive me for taking my anger at myself out on you. You did not deserve that at all. I hope that you two will be as happy as Harley and I are." Gus gave Natalia a small smile before turning away. "Come on Harley, let's get going. I don't feel like eating right now." Everyone, except Natalia, was shocked at Gus' complete turn around. Natalia gave a reassuring smile to Olivia as she sat back down in her chair.

"Doris and Josh, thank you very much for coming to our defense. Natalia kept telling me to relax, but I was very sure this was going to end completely different." Olivia had a very relieved smile on her face. Josh smiled at them both and headed back to Reva, who looked disappointed that this little scene hadn't exploded out of control.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" Both women smiled and shook their heads yes. "So I guessed right when I saw you guys in the bathroom on the fourth of July?" Doris had a huge smile on her face. Olivia just smirked and looked at Natalia. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Natalia raised an eyebrow. She also smirked at Doris.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. Olivia and I have grown very close to one another since I found out about Gus' ultimate betrayal of getting Harley Cooper pregnant. She has been there to help me through the heart wrenching break up of a fifteen year marriage. But I tell you in all honesty, this is our very first date together. Maybe what you saw was what the future held for us?" Natalia winked at her as Doris raised an eyebrow. She smiled and walked away.

The waiter arrived just as Doris was headed back to the bar. "Is everything ok here? Are you ready to order or would you like a little more time?" Natalia said they were fine and ready to order. They both ordered the bacon wrapped petite fillets. Natalia also ordered a lovely bottle burgundy to with their meal.

They enjoyed their meal and each other. It didn't take very long for the people sitting near them to go back to their own meals. Olivia relaxed as Natalia continued to flirt unabashedly with her. Olivia loved it and played right along. Natalia kept their wine glasses full. They were both relaxed, but not drunk. The waiter came and took their empty plates and offered them coffee and dessert.

Natalia turned her attention to the woman she loved. "What about you Olivia? Do you want to have dessert or are you ready to move on to the next part of our evening?" Olivia said she was ready to go. Natalia gave her a full dimpled smile. "I would love to take you dancing." Olivia was amazed at how consistently Natalia had been taking care of her. Olivia was very much aware that Natalia only got angry when Gus insulted her, and not by anything he said about Natalia. No one had ever stood up for her this way, not even the great gentleman Josh Lewis.

"I would love to go dancing with you. Where did you plan on going?" Natalia stood up and reached for Olivia's hand. Olivia took the extended hand and stood up next to Natalia.

"They have a very good jazz band here. Why don't we go upstairs and give it a try?" Olivia gave her a dazzling smile. Natalia placed her hand on the bare skin of Olivia's back. They both felt the electricity flow from the touch. They were both also very aware that all eyes returned to them as they made their way out of the dining room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

When I Dream part 13

NC17 NSFW

I own nothing and expect even less

Natalia led Olivia to the dance floor. She was feeling very powerful after her run in with Gus. It put a very confident smile on her face. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her and Olivia. She pulled the woman she loved into her arms. They started to sway to the music together. Olivia moaned when Natalia shifted her hips so that their legs scissored as they danced. She whispered into Natalia's ear, "If you're not careful, I'm going to leave a wet spot on your slacks. I'm so wet right now and you know I don't have any panties on."

Natalia just smiled and pulled Olivia closer to her. She let her hands travel all over Olivia's bare back. She kissed Olivia as if they were alone instead of on a dance floor with half the town watching. Olivia was a bit surprised at first, but relaxed into it. No one in the room was surprised when Reva and Josh danced up next to them and Reva yelled out for them to get a room. Natalia pulled back from the kiss as she laughed. "We have a room. Thank you very much. But sometimes you just have to stop and get out, so you can have a meal and a good glass of wine. You have to keep your strength up." Natalia wiggled her eyebrows and growled. Reva burst out laughing. Maybe there really was more to St. Natalia.

Olivia laughed too. She leaned in and took Natalia's earlobe in between her lips and lightly nibbled on it before whispering in her ear. "It's time to take me home baby. I need to feel you deep inside me. I really don't want to put a show on for everyone here." She felt the shiver go up and down Natalia's back as she ran her tongue around the shell of her ear.

The ride back to the Beacon was the longest six blocks Natalia had ever been through. She knew she couldn't touch Olivia in the car or the driver would open the door to find them in flagrante delicto. Once they arrived, she quickly took care of the driver and they ran hand in hand to the elevator. Natalia was very surprised to see people gathered waiting for the elevator. Olivia mouthed 'shift change'. They exchanged pleasantries with everyone. There were a lot of strange looks as people noticed they were holding hands. Everyone loaded into the elevator when the doors opened. Olivia and Natalia were up against the back wall.

Natalia heard someone at the front whisper, "No wonder she quit her job. St Natalia is fucking the boss." Then she heard someone else laugh.

Olivia looked like she was going to go off like a Roman candle. Natalia smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips and winked at her. She was letting Olivia know that she was going to take care of this. "MaryBeth which are you more jealous of? That I quit my job or that I'm fucking the boss?" Natalia paused as if she were waiting for a reply. "Huh, now you're quiet? What's the matter MaryBeth? How come you have nothing to say now? Oh I understand; you only know how to make snide remarks behind someone's back. You're not woman enough to say something to my face." Someone in the crowd laughed. Natalia could see the flush of color on the back of MaryBeth's neck.

"Well, let me put your mind at ease. While sleeping with Olivia is my immense pleasure, it has nothing to do with why I quit my job. As it turns out, my philandering husband is Spaulding rich and I took him to the cleaners in our divorce. I'll never have to work again. So, I guess you really do have a lot to be jealous of." Natalia laughed as the elevator came to a stop and MaryBeth along with the other people on the elevator got off, leaving Olivia and Natalia all alone.

"Now that we're alone, Saint Natalia would like to fuck the boss right here, right now in this elevator." Olivia felt herself flush with desire. An almost cocky Natalia was a total turn on. She moaned as Natalia pressed her against the wall of the elevator. Olivia lifted her dress as she lifted her leg to wrap around her lover's waist.

Moments later, she was completely filled with Natalia. Her tongue was pumping in her mouth and three fingers filled her center. Her only thought was life is good; so very, very good. Olivia felt the flames ignite deep inside. She increased the speed of her thrusting hips to help fan those flames. Natalia felt Olivia's walls start to clench around her fingers. She added her thumb to Olivia's clit. It sent Olivia over the edge. Her body jerked in extreme pleasure. Natalia continued to pump till she heard the elevator's warning ding. She slowly pulled out of her lover. Olivia groaned at the lovely sensation. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

They both rushed down the hall. Natalia pulled them towards her suite. Olivia gladly followed. Natalia quickly opened the door and pulled Olivia in behind her. Natalia hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door knob, closed and locked the door. As soon as Olivia heard the door close behind them, she pushed Natalia up against it. "You've had your way with me all evening, now it's my turn, Baby. I'm going to fuck you into next week and back." Natalia moaned as Olivia started to strip her out of her clothes.

Olivia worked her way from the bottom to the top. She started by removing Natalia's shoes, then her pants and boxers. She kissed her way up Natalia's now naked legs. She placed a very wet kiss on her lower lips, but didn't stay there long. She kept moving up. She wanted to feel all of Natalia's silky naked body up against hers. Her mouth followed the same path as her hands as she removed more clothing. That opened up new areas for her lips and tongue to explore. Once she had removed all of Natalia's clothing, Olivia quickly pulled her dress up and over her head and threw it behind her.

Olivia paused for just a moment to take in just how beautiful Natalia really was. She let her eyes wander from head to toe and back again. She had originally thought she wanted to take Natalia fast and hard, but looking at her now, she decided soft and slow was what she really wanted. They had been doing fast and hard all evening. Now they had all the time in the world to pleasure each other. "Let's go in the bedroom, Baby. I want to fuck you slowly and softly all night long." Natalia stepped forward into Olivia, her arms going around Olivia's neck. She leaned in and kissed Olivia's lips. She almost purred when Olivia's hands slid around her hips to her cheeks and squeezed.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss. She wanted them to go into the bedroom. If they stood there much longer she knew her fingers would find Natalia folds on their own. She smirked and tugged on Natalia's hand for her to follow. Natalia giggled and followed slightly behind Olivia. Her free hand went to caress Olivia's very beautiful behind. Her fingers slipped into the crevice between the cheeks. "Oh my god Baby, let's get to the bed. I want to feel you there and everywhere else." Olivia shivered and sprinted towards the bedroom. They both were giggling as they dove for the bed at the same time.

Olivia climbed on top of Natalia and started nibbling on her neck. She rubbed their nipples against each other. Natalia rested her arms on Olivia's shoulders and let Olivia have her way with her. Olivia felt her lover give herself over to her. It was a feeling she enjoyed more and more each time it happened. She started her way down the delectable body. Her desire to taste every part of Natalia was intoxicating. Olivia let go of all her constraints. She left small bite marks on Natalia's chest as she worked her way to her amazingly responsive breasts.

Natalia was in heaven. She loved when Olivia used her mouth all over her body. She couldn't keep quiet when she felt the warm wet suction of Olivia's mouth as she pulled one of her almost painfully aroused nipples in. "Oooooh yes baby. So good. I love your mouth anywhere on me." Olivia switched to the other nipple to give it equal time. She loved the deep groan it caused in her lover. Olivia could tell Natalia was getting close just from her mouth on her nipples. That encouraged Olivia to continue doing just what she was doing. "Oh my god Baby, you're going to make me cum. Fuck! I can't believe it." Natalia pressed the palm of her hand on the back of Olivia's head as the fire started to explode out from her center.

Olivia didn't allow Natalia anytime to recover. As soon as she felt Natalia's muscles contract and release, she moved down Natalia's body. She rested herself on her tummy between her lover's legs. Olivia used the flat of her tongue to clean up all of Natalia's essence that had leaked passed her lips. That sent shivers up Natalia's spine, sending her over the edge again. Olivia smiled as she used her left hand to spread those lovely lips open. Her mouth watered at the beautiful sight before her. Everything was covered in her essence and glistening. Olivia leaned in and started feasting.

Natalia was in paradise. The waves of her orgasm kept coming. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. She was surfing on a sea of fiery passion. Olivia was not letting up. Every time she felt like she was finished, Olivia's tongue sent her to the top of another wave. Natalia was almost relieved when Olivia finally let her rest. Natalia felt Olivia get off the bed while she was still recovering. It took several moments before she got her breathing back under control. When she opened her eyes, Olivia was back on the bed leaning in for a kiss. She smelled and tasted herself on Olivia's lips and tongue. Olivia filled her mouth as she stroked her tongue in and out. Natalia was absolutely amazed when she felt her center flood with fresh desire.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss. She shifted so she could adjust Natalia's legs. She wanted them up over her shoulders. The reason Olivia had gotten off the bed was to put on the new toy she had been waiting to use with Natalia. She reached her fingers passed Natalia's lips and coated them in the new abundance of arousal. Then she used her fingers to lube the new toy. She very carefully lined it up and slowly pressed into Natalia's center and her back hole. Natalia's eyes flew open as she felt the penetration in both places. Olivia paused to let her get used to it.

"Is this ok, Baby? Do you like the new toy?" Natalia took a moment to get used to the fullness, then started to thrust her hips into Olivia and the new toy. Olivia responded immediately. They built a steady pace together. Olivia was getting very close. She needed to cum so very badly, but she wanted Natalia to cum first. She turned on the vibration in the phallus that went into the back. Instantly, she knew it was just what her lover needed. "That's it Baby, cum for me. Cum hard and take me with you!"

"Oh fuck Olivia! Cum with me! Fuck!" Natalia crashed over the edge, jerking her hips, sending the base of the phallus into Olivia's clit. She called out Natalia's name as she followed her lover into the abyss. The vibrating phallus extended both their pleasure. After several long minutes, Natalia needed the vibration to stop. "Baby, turn it off, but please don't pull out. It feels so good to have you this close and feel so full." Olivia turned it off and started to gently grind her hips into Natalia. It was just what Natalia wanted. "Yes Baby, just like that. Slow and easy. You make it feel so good."

"I love you, Baby! All I want to do is make you feel good. So, I take it you like the new toy?" Natalia put her hands on either side of Olivia's face and pulled her into a kiss. Olivia matched the thrusting of her hips to what Natalia's tongue was doing in her mouth. They didn't rush at all. They were enjoying the pace and the friction. The fire slowly built and spread. They came together, exploding into each other. This time Olivia pulled the phallus out of Natalia. She removed the strap on and dropped it off the side of the bed. For the first time ever, Olivia just wanted to cuddle. Natalia laid her head on Olivia's chest, just above her heart. They wrapped their arms around each other and both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Natalia felt the warm sun on her back as she slowly started to awake. She smiled when she realized she was still wrapped in Olivia's arms. She snuggled in tighter to the woman she had grown to love with all her heart. It was so different from loving Gus. She had felt safe and secure with him until he crushed her heart, then it just felt small, colorless and cold. She was sure that was all her life would be from then on. Until she met Olivia and Gus met Harley.

She was happier in her life right now than ever before. Even when Rafe was born, she loved him with a fierceness she had never felt before, but she was living in a little girl's fantasy. The hard realities of life soon came crashing down on her happy little world. She had to grow up fast. Taking care of Rafe was nothing like she thought it would be. Gus still wanted to be a teenager. He would go hangout with his friends leaving her alone with Rafe. He would come home late, roll her over and fuck her until he came, then fall fast asleep.

In the beginning, she thought that was how it was supposed to be. It was how her parents marriage looked. When Rafe got so sick, she had to grow up even more and take control of the situation. Gus was too busy with work and his women. Her mother told her to get used to it. That was just how men are. Her priest told her she had made a vow before God that could not be broken. Gus getting Harley pregnant, in her mind, freed her from that commitment. Falling in love with Olivia showed her what life could really be like. She frowned. Why was she thinking about Gus and his infidelities when there was a beautiful plump nipple right in front of her waiting to be sucked. She smiled when Olivia moaned in her sleep and rolled towards her for more contact.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

When I Dream part 14

NC17 NSFW

I own nothing and expect even less!

Natalia was just coming out of the bathroom as Olivia was ordering breakfast for them. It was barely light out, but it had been a wonderful night and morning of love making. She had been planning on visiting Rafe today. Since all the craziness of the separation and divorce had begun, it had become her habit to drive into Chicago on Saturday mornings and spend the day with him and her parents. She was sure Emma was staying with Phillip until tomorrow evening. This would be a good time for Olivia to meet her parents and spend some time getting to know Rafe.

Olivia watched as Natalia came out of the bathroom. She loved that Natalia was still naked. She also loved the fact that Natalia had no idea how sexy and beautiful she was. It made her center fill with moisture. She quickly finished ordering and hung up the phone. "Baby get that sexy butt of yours over here." Natalia smiled. She had been heading to the bed anyway. She watched as a full body flush of desire covered Olivia. That instantly aroused her. She crawled onto the corner of the bed and stalked her like a lioness stalks her prey. She even growled as she reached Olivia. Natalia pulled Olivia into her arms and roughly kissed her. The sound of Olivia's soft moans increased Natalia's need to be inside this amazing woman.

Natalia ran her hand down Olivia's back, over her hip and quickly into her folds. Olivia gasped and shivered as three of Natalia's fingers pressed deeply into her center. Natalia matched the rhythm of her fingers to the thrusting of her tongue in Olivia's mouth. Olivia was enthralled with all the sensations Natalia was causing in her body. It still amazed her how Natalia knew just what she wanted and needed every time she touched her. This time was no different. Olivia wrapped her leg around Natalia's hip and her arms around her neck. This gave her the traction she needed to thrust her hips into Natalia's hand. Olivia had to pull back from the kiss to fill her lungs with oxygen. Natalia took that opportunity to find one of Olivia's tight pebbled nipples. Olivia cried out in pleasure when she felt Natalia scrape her teeth across her nipple.

"Oh my god! Fuck baby it's so good. You are so fucking good. I'm going to cum for you baby! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Natalia increased the rhythm and added her thumb to Olivia's clit. "Fuck! Yes! That's it! Oh my god, Fuck!" Olivia crashed over the edge; her body jerking erratically. Natalia slowed her thrusting, but didn't stop. She watched as wave after wave wrapped Olivia's body in pleasure. She only pulled her fingers out of her lover when she heard a knock on the door letting them know that breakfast had arrived.

"Baby, stay there. You don't have to move, I'll be right back; I think breakfast is here." Olivia tried to nod her head. Natalia smiled as she pulled on her robe while heading towards the door. She grabbed her wallet on the way. She quickly tipped and sent Jerry the busboy on his way. Olivia was sitting up by the time Natalia came back into the bedroom. "Liv, why don't you come out into the living room? I set up the wonderful breakfast you ordered out here on the table." Natalia held out her hand for Olivia. Olivia smiled and got off the bed. Natalia threw Olivia her extra robe. She needed Olivia covered so she wouldn't be tempted to ravage her again. She really needed and more importantly wanted to go see Rafe. She missed having him home with her.

They flirted while eating and talked about this and that, feeding each other, stealing kisses whenever they could. After they finished their French toast and eggs, they sat at the table enjoying their second cup of coffee. Natalia got up the nerve to ask Olivia. "Livia, I know Emma is with Phillip until tomorrow night. Did you have anything planned for today?" Olivia looked at Natalia kind of like the RCA dog with her head tipped to one side. She looked so cute, Natalia couldn't help but smile. "You know I would love to stay here all day making love, but I need to go to Chicago and spend some time with Rafe." Olivia shook her head in understanding.

"Oh baby of course you have to go. I don't know how you do it. I would be going crazy if I only got to see Emma once a week. Maybe we can have a late dinner when you get back?" Olivia was very disappointed about not spending the day with Natalia, but she knew that their children came first.

Natalia smiled at Olivia. She didn't know why she was nervous about asking her to spend the day getting to know her family, she just was. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Sweetie, would you like to come with me? You could meet my parents and spend time getting to know Rafe." Olivia looked like a deer in headlights. Natalia had never seen Olivia look so panicked. "You don't have to come. But my parents have been asking to meet you and I think Rafe wants to ask you what your intentions are." Olivia's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god. You told your parents and Rafe about me?" Olivia was shocked that Saint Natalia would tell her sainted parents about her new lesbian love affair.

"Well not initially, not when I thought we were just going to be another affair. But once I knew that your feelings for me were as strong as my feelings were for you, I of course told Rafe about you. There are so many changes going on in his life right now. I think he needs to know about things as early as possible, so he can get used to them and ask all the questions he needs to. It's how I've always dealt with him. He's really an exceptional guy. I think you two will enjoy getting to know one another, I really do." Natalia paused with a smile on her face. "Once I told Rafe all about us and he seemed ok with it, I really couldn't think of a reason not to tell my folks." Olivia was extremely shocked and amazed by Natalia's openness with her family.

"Oh my god are you kidding me? How did they take it, the fact that I'm a woman? I mean aren't they big church goers?" Natalia frowned. Olivia was still seeing her and now her family as saints. She had hoped that Olivia had gotten passed that.

Natalia didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but she took a deep breath. She would try explaining it in a different way. "Ok let's look at it this way. My parents took the news just fine because of what they believe. They have always taught me that love is God's greatest gift. They told me that the biggest sin you can commit is to turn away from true love. My parents are happy that I found love again. If you really want to know, their main concern is that you treat me better than Gus did. Now don't get me wrong, he was always a good provider once he got on the force, but they felt he never really took much interest in me or Rafe. They want me to be happy, baby. If you are the one doing that, they are going to be happy with you. My mother already asked when I was going to bring you around." Natalia smiled trying to convince Olivia that she was telling the truth. "Olivia, do you really think I would take you unaware into the lion's den? I love you. I know my family will love you too. Please give them a chance." Olivia could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"No I'm sure you would never throw me to the lions." It occurred to Olivia what a ridiculous conversation this was. She got this picture in her head of Saint Natalia throwing heathens into the lion's den. It made Olivia laugh. It also got her to relax a bit. It was Natalia's turn to be confused. Olivia tried to explain why she was laughing. "Saint Natalia throwing Olivia, the heathen, to lions." Just saying it aloud sent Olivia into another laughing fit.

"You are so not right! Didn't all the wonderful things we did last night and this morning prove I. AM. NOT. A. SAINT!" That was it. Olivia lost all control. She just let the uncontrollable laughter take her away. Natalia finally had to give in. She started to laugh too. It really was a funny picture if she just relaxed and thought about it. Natalia started to laugh even harder, which caused Olivia to laugh even harder. Olivia was laughing so hard, she started to snort. That caused Natalia to laugh so hard that she got the hiccups. That made Olivia snort even more. It took a good long awhile for them both to finally calm down. Natalia knew by the end of all the laughing that Olivia had decided to go with her. She got a very sexy smile on her face as she led Olivia into the bathroom. They both got into the shower. Natalia made very sure Olivia wasn't ever going to call her a Saint again. Two hours later they were pulling onto the interstate headed towards Chicago.

They made excellent time. It was like they were the only ones on the road. Where was the sea of traffic Natalia usually had to deal with whenever she hit the road? Olivia was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to Chicago. "Olivia are you ok? You've gotten awfully quiet all of a sudden." Natalia heard a mumbled response, but couldn't really make out what she said. "Olivia stop worrying about my family. I know that they are excited to meet you." Natalia heard Olivia mumble something again. She turned her eyes from the road to look at her passenger. Olivia was definitely going into panic mode. Natalia looked around; she noticed they were coming up to an exit. She pulled over into the slow lane and then exited off the interstate.

Natalia found a nice spot to park right off the exit. It was under a large tree with lots of shade. It looked like the perfect quiet spot to calm Olivia's fears. "Baby, you're making yourself crazy. Why are you so upset? My parents are not going to harm you or hate you." Olivia finally turned from the window to look at Natalia. How could she be so calm? Didn't she know how families reacted to Olivia Spencer?

"Haven't you heard about my luck with in laws and step children?" Natalia innocently kind of shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my god, Natalia. I either end up sleeping with them or they end up trying to kill me." Natalia got a big dimpled smile on her face. She was sure some of the stories she had heard had to be an exaggeration. "You don't believe me?" Natalia was still smiling as she shrugged her shoulders again. "Ok, let me see, I was married to Alan and I had an affair with his son Phillip. I slept with Frank Cooper and then I got engaged to his father Buzz. Lizzie, Phillip's oldest kid, that little darling, well she tried to throw me down the stairs while I was pregnant with Emma. My first love was Prince Richard. His brother Edmond has tried to kill me several different times. Do I really need to go on? I think it's pretty clear. I'm not very good with in laws!" Natalia listened very carefully. She had heard almost all those stories about Olivia before. If she were honest with herself, hearing those stories from all the town gossips, was part of the attraction she felt for Olivia in the beginning. She was very curious to find out why all those people were so passionate about this beautiful woman.

"Olivia, look at me. Please listen very carefully. None of that makes any difference to me. Now my father on the other hand, he might tease you about sleeping with him, if you decide, for whatever silly reason, to tell him about your strange fascination with daddies. But I can't really think of a single good reason to tell him those particular stories about your past." Natalia had unbuckled her seat belt while she was talking. She had moved herself over into Olivia's lap. Before she had finished talking, she had Olivia's blouse open and opened Olivia's front hooked bra. She took one of Olivia's breasts and pulled it to her mouth. Her wet pink tongue peeked out from her lips as she flicked Olivia's nipple with it. That was when Olivia realized that not only was Natalia in her lap, but she had gotten her almost naked to the waist.

"Natalia! What are you doing? I'm scared shitless that your family is going to hate me and you're undressing me on the side of the road in broad daylight?" Natalia pulled that nipple into her mouth and started to roughly suckle on it. She felt the shiver it caused to go up Olivia's spine. Natalia dropped her hands down to the waistband of Olivia jeans. She quickly got them open. Natalia turned her hips so she could slide down in between Olivia's legs. She began to pull the pants and panties down. Olivia instinctively raised her hips so Natalia could get them off. Natalia wasted no time slipping her fingers into Olivia's wet folds and swirled them around in the wetness that was building there.

"I'm just trying to help you to relax baby." Natalia moved Olivia's hips to the edge of the seat. Olivia pulled up her legs so she could put her heels on the dashboard. Natalia got a cheshire cat smile as she lowered her head to Olivia's center. They both were sure the groan they heard was from the other. Natalia quickly lapped up all the liquid her tongue could find. She started from the bottom and worked her way to the pearl. She sucked the pearl into her mouth as she pressed three fingers inside of her opening. Natalia set a fast pace matching her mouth and her fingers.

"Oh god Natalia! That so good baby! Fuck that's so good! I'm gonna cum baby. Don't stop! Please baby don't stop!" Olivia's hands were looking for something to hold onto as her hips started to pump. Natalia smiled; she had no intentions of stopping. One of her greatest joys was making Olivia explode. And explode was just what Olivia did. All the pent up nerves and emotions that had been building inside her released as she came. Natalia switched places with her hand and her mouth as Olivia started to cum. Natalia drank up all the elixir of life that Olivia gave her as her thumb continued to stroke her clit.

Olivia could feel the orgasm coming. It started building as soon as Natalia's tongue first touched her. Seeing the line of cars going by on the road only increased her arousal. She knew this was going to be huge. She just wasn't prepared for how big it ended up being. The first wave crashed over her as she felt Natalia fill her with her fingers. She couldn't control the pistoning of her hips. The second wave hit when she felt Natalia switch her hand and mouth and Natalia's tongue was thrust deep inside her. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled over her. Each wave taking her breath away for just a moment. Olivia wasn't sure how long her pleasure lasted, but when she finally came back to herself, Natalia was holding her as she cried.

"That's it baby, let it all out. I love you baby." Natalia kept repeating as she rubbed Olivia's back and kissed her on the neck and chest. Olivia put her hands on either side of Natalia's head so she could pull her up for a kiss. Olivia kissed her as if this was the last time she would ever get the chance. They both had to pull away so they could fill their lungs with air. Natalia gave Olivia's lips several light pecks before she tried to get up and out of the well under the dashboard. By the time she made it back into the drivers seat, she was breathing hard and they were both laughing. Natalia pulled out a bottle of water and some wet wipes from the center console. After they both freshened up, Natalia started the car and pointed it back to the interstate and her parents' house. Olivia went about getting herself presentable.

Natalia was able to keep Olivia relaxed and laughing for most of the ride. It only took another ten minutes and Natalia was pulling up to a nice house in a part of Chicago Olivia had never been in. It was a quiet little neighborhood with well kept older homes. Olivia thought they were probably built in the 1920's. Natalia could tell Olivia's nerves were stating to work overtime again. Once she put the car in park, she quickly leaned over and pulled her love into a deep kiss. Natalia was hoping the kiss would clear Olivia's mind and let her relax again. When they pulled apart, Olivia had a big smile on her face.

Natalia quickly got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side and gallantly opened the door. She held out her hand to help Olivia out. Olivia got out of the car and checked to make sure her clothes were buttoned correctly. She didn't want to meet Natalia's parents for the first time looking unkempt. Natalia just smiled and took Olivia's hand while leading her up the walk towards the front door.

The door flew opened before they could even reach it. Rafe came running out. It was later than his mother usually showed up. He had been worried she wasn't going to show. He hugged her tightly before he realized how uncool this would look if any of his boys saw him. He quickly dropped his arms and looked around. He smiled when he didn't see anyone.

"Hola mijo! It's so good to see you. I missed you so much." Natalia kissed him on his cheek. Rafe almost whined mmmooomm. How could his mother kiss him on the street in broad daylight? Natalia laughed and backed off. "Mijo you remember Olivia. She's your cousin Emma's mother. Olivia, this very handsome young man is my son Raphael." Olivia smiled and stuck her hand out for Rafe to shake.

"Hi Olivia. I remember you from the Fourth of July party at the Bauer's. It's very nice to see you again." Rafe took Olivia's outstretched hand and shook it. Natalia was very pleased with her baby's show of manners. She gave him a full dimpled smile. Just as Olivia was about to respond. When they all turned their heads towards the sound of the screen door slamming shut again as Maria and Miguel Rivera came walking over to say hello.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

When I Dream part 15

NC17

I own nothing and expect even less.

Olivia was still amazed at how well the visit to Natalia's family was going. They were all treating her so nicely. The Rivera's set up a impromptu BBQ in the backyard. They invited over all the local friends and family. It became a wonderful party. They ate and drank, laughed and danced till way past midnight.

Somewhere around two in the afternoon Natalia's son Rafe had pulled Olivia to a quiet little corner. He asked to talk to her. Olivia had been waiting for this. She thought it would be Mr Rivera doing the asking, but Rafe was almost a man. "Olivia, I wanted to make sure that you're treating my mom better than my father did. You're not going to dump her for somebody else are you?" He had a very serious look on his face. Olivia knew she needed to answer this question correctly or there would be trouble in the future.

"Raphael, I love your mother. That is the most sincere statement I've ever made. I've never felt like this with anyone else. I promise to you right here and now that I will do my absolute best to never hurt her." Rafe nodded his head. Olivia could tell he was thinking about what she said. When he was sure of what he wanted to say, he squared his shoulders, stood up straight and looked Olivia straight in the eyes.

"Olivia, to be completely honest with you, I've heard lots of stories about you and I must say, most of them are not very nice. So how am I supposed to believe you when you stand there and say those things? All the stories I've heard are telling me you've done horrible things to all your ex husbands." Olivia was a little taken aback by this. She knew just how bad her reputation was, but she didn't think teenagers were talking about the shit she'd done in her past. She also wasn't thrilled at having to deal with this alone. She really wished Natalia was there for support. She looked around and saw Natalia laughing with some cousin whose name right now escaped her. Olivia decided that with Natalia's son, she couldn't go wrong with the truth. She took a deep breath and looked her lover's son in the eyes.

"I don't know what stories you've heard, but I can only imagine. I know, I have done some things in my life that I am not particularly proud of. And who knows, maybe you should try to protect your mother from me." Olivia paused for a moment to try and gather her thoughts and not go off on a tangent. "But there is always two sides to every story. Sometimes we only hear the absolute worst stories about a person because those are the most fun to tell." Olivia looked for Natalia again. This time Natalia was looking directly at her and gave her a full dimpled smile. It made her answer to Rafe all that much easier. "Rafe, the huge difference with your mother is, I'm with her for all the right reasons. I can't say that about my other relationships. I don't need your mother's money, she doesn't know any influential people that I don't know, she doesn't have any political power. I'm with her for one reason. I'm with her simply because I am deeply in love with her." Rafe listened and watched very carefully as she spoke. He was trying to catch her lying.

Olivia could tell Rafe was really thinking about what she had said. She liked that he was making eye contact with her when he spoke. "My mother has told me wonderful things about you." Olivia couldn't help but smile. "The things she's told me are almost the complete opposite of the stories other people have told me." As hard as he tried to see the woman from those stories, Rafe could only see the woman his mother described. She was not the crazy, mad woman that Daisy's uncle had gone on and on about. He certainly trusted his mother's opinion more than that weirdo's. "I think I will go with my mother's judgement until you show us something different. So welcome to the family, Olivia." Rafe saw the surprised look on Olivia's face. He laughed and pulled her in for a big bear hug.

Natalia joined them just as Rafe was pulling back from the hug. She kissed him on the cheek and told him his cousins were looking for him. They wanted to go across the street to the park and play some baseball. Rafe gave Olivia a serious look before smiling as he hurried off to get into the game. Natalia turned to Olivia. "What was that all about? I was on my way over to save you when I saw my son start to hug you." Olivia smiled as she pulled Natalia into a hug. She put her lips next to Natalia's ear.

"Relax, mama bear. Your cub was just making sure I knew he was looking out for you. I was worried about giving him the right answer till you smiled at me. Then I just told him the truth. That I am deeply in love with you." Olivia kissed Natalia's neck just below her ear. Olivia felt the shiver the kiss caused run down Natalia's body. Before Olivia realized what was happening, Natalia was pushing Olivia backwards. They ended up behind the wall of tall bushes Natalia's father had planted to hide the ugly fence their neighbor had put up. Natalia pushed Olivia up against the fence; her fingers fumbling with the button on Olivia's jeans. She started to kiss Olivia as she got the button open. The Latina slid her hand down into Olivia's panties-her fingers quickly pushing passed her lower lips, finding her clit.

Natalia started to whisper into Olivia's ear. "You have to be very quiet mi amor. No one can see us back here, but if you make any noise, they can hear us." Natalia was working Olivia's clit in a way she knew would make Olivia's head blow off. She started to kiss Olivia to stop the moan she knew was coming. As Olivia opened her mouth, Natalia filled it with her tongue. She kissed her hard as her fingers brought Olivia closer and closer. Olivia raised her leg and wrapped it around Natalia's leg to help her remain standing. Natalia took the change in angle as an opportunity to move her hand lower. She pushed two fingers into Olivia's very wet opening. Olivia started to cum on the third thrust of fingers inside her. Natalia held on tight so Olivia didn't fall. When Olivia was able to stand on her own, Natalia pulled her fingers out of Olivia and brought them to her mouth. Olivia watched as her lover sucked her juices off her fingers.

Natalia re-buttoned Olivia's pants, straightened her blouse, gave her a very chase peck on the lips, turned and walked back out to the party. Olivia was still leaning against the fence. Her legs still not strong enough to hold her up on their own. Her face went from passion to surprise to a giant smile in a matter of seconds. Natalia had just fucked her up against a fence in her father's back yard. Damn! That was incredible. Olivia took a moment to gather her wits about her, checked her clothes and peeked around the wall of bushes. She just caught sight of Natalia as she walked into the house through the kitchen door.

Olivia made it about half way to the house before Natalia's father caught up with her and stopped her. Olivia's plan had been to find Natalia in the house and return the favor. Now she'd have to rethink that plan. "Ms Spencer?" Miguel Rivera smiled. Olivia could see where Natalia got her dimples from. His, immediately charmed Olivia. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Please call me Olivia, Mr Rivera." Miguel put his hand out and took Olivia's elbow.

"Let's make a deal. I'll call you Olivia if you promise to call me Miguel." He knew his dimples were working on the beautiful woman, so he turned them up a notch. Olivia giggled as she nodded her head. So much of Natalia's personality could be traced back to this man. She was going to enjoy getting to know him.

"That sounds good to me, Miguel. Now what can I do for you? I was just headed into the house." Miguel disregarded what Olivia was saying and guided Olivia to the bar section of their outdoor kitchen. He wanted to see what he could learn if Olivia had a couple of tequilas under her belt.

He opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of very expensive sipping tequila from the very back. He poured a shot for her and then one for himself. Olivia, while charmed by the man's dimples, was well aware of what was going on. This was all a rouse to see what she really wanted from his daughter. Olivia decided truth was her word for the day. She graciously smiled as Miguel handed her the tequila.

Miguel raised his glass. "Salud!" Tilted his head back and swallowed down the tequila. Olivia raised her glass and did the same. Miguel smiled and poured them each another one. "Olivia, my daughter tells me you own the Beacon Hotel." Olivia nodded her head. "My wife and I have stayed there once or twice. We really liked it." Olivia smiled. It always pleased her when her guests were happy. Miguel raised his second shot and again toasted with salud. Olivia did the same. She watched as Miguel was getting ready to pour a third for each of them.

Olivia put her hand over her glass so that Miguel wouldn't pour her another. "Miguel are you trying to get me drunk?" Miguel tried to look innocent, but couldn't quite pull it off and started to smile. "You don't have to ply me with this very nice tequila. What is it that you want to know? I'll answer every question you ask to the best of my ability. Come on, let's go sit down before these shots kick in and we can have a nice chat." Olivia walked over to a couple of empty chairs under a tree in the shade.

"Olivia, my daughter has my heart. She has become everything her mother and I hoped she would. She is finally a strong and confident woman. Unfortunately, her married life was definitely not what her mother and I dreamed of the first time we laid eyes on our precious baby girl." Miguel paused for a moment. He was deciding whether or not to tell Olivia everything he knew about Nicky. He was also starting to feel the effects of the two shots of tequila. He looked around, then leaned in to make sure Olivia was the only person that heard what he had to say. "I never told Natalia or her mother this, but I always knew about the women that bastard Nicky was getting involved with. You know, I confronted him about it. I thought if we talked man to man, I could get him to stop. He lied to my face and denied it. When I gave him some of the details I knew, he looked me in the eye and said if I told Natalia about it, it would just break her heart. He said in the end, she would believe him over me anyway. I couldn't argue with that, so I kept my mouth shut." Olivia could feel the inner turmoil he was going through. Having to watch Ava go through her trials and tribulations, she could completely understand what he had gone through.

"My wife and I have not seen Natalia this happy in a very long time. I know that finally being free of that bastard husband of hers is part of it, but we think you are the main reason for her happiness. Please tell me you are just as serious about our daughter as she is about you." The look in Miguel's eyes told Olivia just how much her answer meant to him.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, especially when it came to my love life. I'm sure if you came to Springfield, you would get an earful of all my indiscretions. I'm not going to lie to you. Ninety percent of those stories are ninety percent true." Olivia paused to gather her thoughts. "The big mistake I kept making over and over, was thinking that love could come from a relationship that was based on greed. I thought I needed money and power to ultimately be happy. Foolishly, I thought those were the important things. Well now I have more money than I can spend. I have people in powerful positions at my beckon call. But until I got to know Natalia, I wasn't any happier than I had been when I was that poor kid from the streets of San Christobel." At that point Olivia felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle. Next, she felt a light kiss on her neck.

"Daddy, leave Olivia alone. Rafe already gave her the third degree. Let her enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Miguel was about to argue when he felt arms go around his waist.

"Miguel you've spent enough time with Ms. Spencer. It's time for you to come dance with your wife." Miguel opened and then closed his mouth. He smiled at Olivia and his daughter. Then he took his wife's hand and led her over to the patio where people were dancing.

"My poor baby, both the men in my life giving you the third degree in the same afternoon." Olivia stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Natalia leaned in and took that pouting lip between her teeth. Olivia moaned from the contact. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Natalia's hand. She turned them around and started walking them slowly towards the house. She was hoping not to bring any attention to themselves. Olivia had plans for Ms Rivera.

"Olivia, where are we going?" Olivia just looked at Natalia with that almost there sexy smile and the raised eyebrow that she knew drove Natalia wild. "What are you up to mi amor? Remember, this is my mama's house. You wouldn't do anything she wouldn't approve of would you?" Olivia barely held in her laughter.

"So, you're telling me that your mother would have approved of that little stunt you pulled behind the bushes?" Natalia started to laugh as Olivia pulled her into one of the bedrooms on the second floor. It looked like a guest room. Olivia closed the door behind them and locked it. She wrapped Natalia tightly in her arms and began to kiss her. It started out deeply passionate. Natalia let Olivia take full control. Olivia felt Natalia relax and give herself to her.

Before Natalia could catch her breath from the kiss, she was naked from the waist down and pressed face forward on the locked door. Her legs were spread out wide. She sucked in a sharp breath as three of Olivia's long fingers pushed inside her very wet center. She moaned as Olivia started to fuck her from behind. Then, she felt Olivia's other arm wrap around her hip. Two fingers pressed passed her lips and found her very hard clit and started to rub. "Do you like what I'm doing baby?" Natalia could only groan and grind her hips into Olivia's hand. "Does it feel good, cariño. Are you going to cum for me?" Natalia's response was to lift her arms behind her head and wrap them around her lover's neck. Olivia didn't waste the gift she had been given. She knew Natalia was getting close. It was building fast. It was going to be big. As Natalia felt her body begin to twitch, she felt Olivia's mouth at her ear. She sucked the lobe into her warm wet mouth. It sent Natalia over the edge. The waves crashing over her as Olivia continued to thrust inside her, extending her pleasure for as long as possible.

Olivia turned Natalia back around and kissed her. She helped Natalia gather up her clothes, so she could get redressed. "So do you think your mama would have approved of my little plan?" Natalia's eyes grew big as she looked at Olivia. "Or should I ask her when we get back out there?" They both started to laugh as they headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went on to be full of laughter, good food and dancing. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had had such a good time. And to top it all off, they were now in the same room that she had taken Natalia to for their little romp. She smiled as she snuggled into her sleeping lover.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

When I Dream part 16

Six months later

Natalia was just putting the last of the finishing touches on their bedroom. She and Olivia had bought the old Jessup Farmhouse from Cassie Lewis as she was heading out of town. It took six months of remodeling, but they were finally moved in. The master suite came out better than she could have hoped. The closet is bigger than first apartment she and Nicky shared when they were first married. The master bathroom was a dream she thought would never come true. And all in beautiful gleaming marble.

Natalia ran her checklist though her mind again. Their brand new Japanese wooden soaking tub still needed to be filled. That could start as the coffee was brewing for dessert. She set the remote for the approximate time and set the thermostat for the water temperature she wanted. She had finished making the bed with Olivia's favorite sheets-her deep purple sixteen hundred thread count sheets of pure Egyptian cotton. Natalia would never tell Olivia, but she absolutely adored these ridiculously expensive sheets. They were softer than anything she had ever slept on. The new quilt Olivia ordered had arrived today and was made of the same luscious material. Music was next on her list. She adjusted the volume on the speakers in the bedroom, so the soft jazz she had playing downstairs would seamlessly carry them upstairs. The new sound system made it feel like live music was being played in every room in the house. Thank goodness Olivia loved her tech. Natalia checked the time again. She needed to get moving; there was only about an hour before Olivia was due home. She needed to check on dinner once more and then jump in the shower.

Olivia was hurrying to get all her errands done, so she could get home. She had just dropped Rafe and Emma off at their respective father's for the weekend. She was getting more and more excited the closer she got to home. She and Natalia had made a home together. No one would have ever guessed that would happen. But it did and she couldn't be happier. Tonight was the first night she and Natalia would be alone at the farmhouse since they moved in. She wanted this to be a special evening. She just needed to make one more stop before she could head for home. Flowers would be just the right touch.

Olivia finally got the door to the mud room open after dropping her keys twice. She set down everything she was carrying, calmed her breathing and gave herself a good once over in the full length mirror. She fidgeted with her clothing and hair to make sure she looked her absolute best. She had showered and changed into the new outfit, before she left the Beacon on her way to pick up the kids from school. She happily dropped them off at their dad's for the weekend. Both kids had whistled when they saw her. Happy with her reflection, she grabbed the bouquet of purple tulips and opened the door.

Natalia was coming down the stairs just as she heard Olivia's car coming up the driveway. A thrill ran through her body. Just the thought of Olivia set her body on fire. She hurried into the kitchen to check one last time that everything was ready for the evening. She was bent over, pulling the chicken and rice out of the oven when she heard Olivia's quick in take of air. Without turning around, Natalia spread her legs a little farther apart and barely rolled her hips. "Do you see something you like mi amor?"

The sight before her took her breath away. Natalia bent over pulling chicken and rice out of the oven. Olivia's eyes started at the floor. Natalia was barefoot. Her beautiful tanned and shapely legs were exposed all the way up. Olivia could clearly see that her love did not have any panties on. She was starting to feel light headed. The hotelier realized she was holding her breath. She sucked in a deep breath of air. She watched as Natalia spread her legs farther apart. She almost dropped the flowers. In the distance she heard Natalia ask her if she saw anything she liked! Olivia felt like all the liquid in her body was gathering in her panties. All she could get out was a very breathy "Oh My God Natalia".

The sound of Olivia's voice sent a shiver up Natalia's spine. Natalia knew she needed to get control of the situation or they would be fucking on the kitchen floor in a matter of moments. Not that that would be a bad thing, it's just tonight was supposed to be romantic and special. She took a deep breath and stood up with the hot casserole dish in her hands. She turned around and quickly placed the hot dish on the counter. She didn't want to stop the flow of extreme sexual energy between them; she just needed to slow it down. "I fixed your favorite dinner mi amor. Go wash up while I get it on the table." Natalia finally allowed herself to look at her lover.

Olivia was even more beautiful than normal. She was dressed so simply-black jeans sat beautifully on her hips. On her feet were a pair of green stilettos that Natalia had never seen before. She wore a men's silk green button down dress shirt. It matched the shoes perfectly. The shirt was opened low enough to let Natalia know Olivia didn't have a bra on. A simple prayer went thought her head, Sweet Jesus give me strength. All she wanted was Olivia in just the shirt and shoes! Natalia felt her center flood with desire. She closed her eyes and had to hold onto the counter to steady herself.

Olivia saw how she had effected her lover. It pleased her in ways she couldn't explain and didn't want to try. She knew Natalia was fighting for control. Olivia wanted this evening to go as planned, so she followed directions and headed to the powder room to wash up. When she returned to the kitchen, she was amazed at how Natalia had set the stage. The lights were low and sexy. Olivia could feel the rhythm of the music causing her blood to pulse even harder in her veins. Olivia's eyes scanned the room looking for her lover. Natalia was standing by the sink with her back to her. Olivia let go of her control. She allowed the music to overtake her. She quickly found herself wrapping her arms around Natalia. She felt more than heard Natalia take in a deep breath.

Natalia raised her arms and wrapped them around Olivia's neck. This was Natalia's way of offering herself to her lover. Olivia didn't hesitate. She used one hand to raise Natalia's very short skirt and the other hand found its home in Natalia's folds. They both groaned as Olivia's fingers slid passed very wet lips onto Natalia's hard nub. Natalia spread her legs to give Olivia better access to her center. Olivia moved her other hand up her lover's body to her very tight hard nipples. Natalia's whole body shivered from what was being done to her. The word fuck passed her lips in a whisper.

Natalia felt Olivia everywhere. It was wonderful. She was about to complain when Olivia moved her hand from her nipple, then she felt it slide on to her bottom cheek. A groan came from deep inside as she felt Olivia's finger start to massage her anus.. Natalia dropped her arms from Olivia's neck. She put her hands on the counter for support as she bent forward. "Oh my god Olivia! Fuck me please" was out of her mouth before she even knew she was talking. Olivia adjusted her position. She coated her middle finger in Natalia's juices and pressed her finger in Natalia's tight hole.

Olivia started out slowly thrusting all the way in and pulling almost all the way out. Her middle finger on her other hand was still working her hard nub. From the deep moaning and thrusting of Natalia's hips, Olivia knew it wouldn't take very long for her baby to go crashing over the edge. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Don't stop! So close! Don't stop!" Olivia increased the speed of both her hands.. She didn't stop as she watched in awe while Natalia's body arched and almost vibrated as she came long and hard. A deep groan emanated from the center of her body as she shuddered and came a second time.

An hour later, they were both covered in sweat and Natalia was holding Olivia on the edge of cumming again. "Please baby, please! Don't stop! Fuck me hard! Please!" Natalia smiled as she increased the speed of her three fingers plowing into her lover. This time when she felt Olivia's velvet walls start to clench, Natalia curled her fingertips on each stroke. Olivia called out to the gods and goddesses as her body crashed over the edge. Natalia continued to stroke fast and hard. She knew this would send her woman over the edge again. Olivia barely had a chance to take a deep breath before an even bigger wave crashed over her again.

The sky was barely lighting as Natalia was beginning to realize she was awake. She smiled as she stretched her sore muscles. This had always been her favorite time of day. The world around her was quiet. She was able to think things out clearly. Her head was still resting on Olivia's chest with one hand on her tummy. This was how she landed when she collapsed after their last go round. She had listened to Olivia's breathing go back to normal and felt her fall asleep. Natalia snuggled in closer, kissed the skin in front of her and fell asleep too. She smiled again as her mind went back over their recent activities.

The evening had certainly not gone as planned. But she wouldn't have changed a moment. They had moved out of the kitchen, headed towards the bedroom, but only made it as far as the den before their need for each other flamed again. They spent the rest of the night making love in almost every room in the house. Around midnight, they finally made it to their bed. It still made her smile to say their bed or their house. They fed each other warmed up chicken and rice. They needed showers after that. That memory caused a shiver to run up her spine. She carefully rolled off Olivia's chest and stretched her stiff muscles again. Olivia started to stir. Natalia was very temped to let her wake, but she put her warm palm back on her lover's tummy. Olivia rolled onto her side and went right back to sleep. Natalia knew Olivia was tired and needed to sleep a little longer.

Natalia got out of bed and put her silk robe on over her naked body. She quietly walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She took care of her morning routine and headed for the kitchen to start the coffee. She straightened up the mess from the evening before as she waited for the coffee to brew. When the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup and walked out onto the porch to watch the new day begin. She was so enthralled by the beauty of the sunrise that she didn't hear Olivia step out onto the porch. She groaned when she felt Olivia's strong arms wrap around her waist. She shivered when Olivia's deep sleepy voice whispered good morning into her ear and she felt warm lips suck her earlobe.

"I thought you would sleep in a little later mi amor?" Olivia's hands started to roam. She opened the sash on Natalia's robe. One hand slid up over Natalia's tummy, caressing the skin as it moved up towards her breasts. The other hand moved down and into the black silky curls of her mons. "Oh my god Olivia, we're on the porch. What if someone drives up?" Olivia moved her middle finger passed her lips and found a very wet center waiting to be loved.

"The sun is just rising. No one we know is awake right now." Olivia increase the speed and pressure of her finger rubbing Natalia's wet hard nub. Her other hand found a beautiful hard nipple. She started to tug on it not so gently. "I'm going to make you cum right here on the porch. You're so close already my love." Natalia relaxed completely and let Olivia have her way. The last thing she remembered before the waves started to crash was the thump of her empty coffee mug hitting the wooden boards of the porch after it fell out of her hand.

The next thing Natalia knew, she was sitting on the bench they had out on the porch. Olivia was on her knees and doing incredible things to her with her mouth. Natalia ran both hands into Olivia's hands and pulled her tighter to her. She spread her legs farther apart and started to grind as Olivia's tongue was rapidly alternating between lapping on her clit and thrusting inside. "Oh my god! So good mi amor, it's so good!" Natalia placed the soles of her feet on Olivia's shoulders as her hips started to bounce and grind faster and faster. She was so close again. "Suck on my clit baby. I'll cum so hard for you!" Olivia immediately sucked her lover's clit into her mouth. She suckled hard on Natalia's nub. Her tongue rubbed it as well! "Yes baby! Yes!" echoed across the pond as Natalia came as hard as she ever remembered.

TBC


End file.
